The Darkness
by pesterhopper
Summary: Klara is Clark's daughter by Lashina. After being rescued from Apokolips, Clark sends Klara to live among the Amazons of Themyscira to keep her hidden from Darkseid. Clark's frequent visits to his daughter rekindle feelings Clark and Diana thought they have hidden. When they finally declare their love for each other, Bruce and Darkseid enter into a pact.
1. Thai Dinner

**Bangkok, Thailand**

Clark and Diana were called in to help rescue the crew of a floundering oil tanker in the Gulf of Siam. They also helped the local government with the containment and clean up of the resulting oil spill. With their mission done, Clark and Diana decided to have dinner before returning to the Watchtower.

After giving the waitress their orders, Clark noticed that Diana was listless. "Is there something bothering you, Di?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about Bruce."

"How is he? I haven't seen him on the Watchtower or anywhere lately. Don't tell me you two have been fighting again."

"Actually, we haven't been seeing each other at all and the times we do we always end up fighting over something," Diana sadly replied.

"Oh. That bad, huh? Don't worry you and Bruce will get through that," said Clark as he gently squeezed Diana's hand.

Diana gave Clark a sad smile and said, "I hope so, Kal."

"By the way, Can I ask for permission to visit Klara this weekend?" asked Clark.

"You don't have to ask permission, Kal. She's your daughter."

"Yes, but Klara is the ward of your mother and the last time your mother and I spoke to each other, she mentioned something in the lines of castration or was it dismemberment," Clark replied.

"You're so funny, Kal. My mother was only joking. I love it when you make me laugh!" Diana said as she giggled.

Before Clark could offer a reply, the waitress arrived with their orders.

Clark and Diana's dinner conversation went on longer than they expected and instead of going back to the Watchtower, they decided to turn in for the night at their respective cities. Clark and Diana flew together towards the Themysciran Embassy in Washington, D.C.

As Clark and Diana hovered over the embassy. Diana said, "Thank you for dinner, Kal. I really missed talking to my bestfriend." She embraced Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They remained in that embrace for some time until the sound of a police car's siren got their attention and forced them to break the embrace.

"It was my pleasure, Di. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm always around," Clark replied as he flew off to Metropolis.

Diana waved Clark goodbye. She stayed on the embassy's rooftop until she could no longer see Clark on the horizon.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

Shayera and Zatanna where on their way to meet up with Wally at the cafeteria when they heard shouting coming from the inside.

After a few minutes, Shayera and Zatanna saw Diana storming out of the cafeteria. After walking a few feet along the corridor, she let out a cry of frustration as she turned and punched the steel wall leaving a huge dent.

Shayera and Zatanna quickly entered the cafeteria. They saw Wally sitting alone at a table. "What the f*ck was all that shouting about?" asked Shayera as she and Zatanna sat with Wally at the table.

"Bats and Wondy had an argument," Wally replied.

"We already know that. What we want to know is what were they fighting about!" said Shayera.

Wally looks around and says, "Supes and Wondy had dinner in Bangkok last night!"

"So? Clark and Diana are friends and they could fly anywhere around the world. That's nothing new," said Zatanna.

"Bats had been using Brother Eye to keep tabs on Supes and Wondy for some time now. Talk about the jealous billionaire boyfriend," Wally added with a smirk.

"What the f*ck? That's so creepy!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're not making this up, Wally?" Shayera said as she eyed Wally suspiciously.

"I am not! You forget I was here the whole time they were arguing!" said Wally with mock indignation.

"Wow! That's a pretty juicy bit of gossip," said Zatanna.

"You think Supes is moving in on Diana? I always thought they were the better match," asked Shayera.

"Nah! Clark is a boy scout. But I have to agree with you. Clark and Diana are perfect for each other," Zatanna said.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Diana pressed the doorbell beside the ornately carved front door of the Wayne Manor. After a few minutes, Alfred Pennyworth opened the door. Motioning Diana to the foyer, Alfred said as he helped Diana out of her overcoat, "It is so good to see you, Princess Diana. Master Bruce is expecting you in the Batcave. I believe you know the way?"

"Yes, I do Alfred. Thank you," said Diana as she walked towards the hidden staircase connecting the mansion to the Batcave.

"Bruce we have to talk," Diana said as she negotiated the remaining steps into the Batcave.

"I know you care for me, Bruce. I care for you too. But I can no longer stand your mistrust. I understand that for our relationship to work, we have to make compromises. But why is it that I am the only one doing the compromising? Enough is enough, Bruce. We have to end this before we end up hurting each other more," said Diana to Bruce who was sitting behind his workstation.

"Did Kent put you up to this?" Bruce asked.

"What does Kal have to do with our relationship? Stop bringing him into our arguments. He hasn't done anything!"

"By the way you defend him, I'm beginning to think there's something going on between the two of you!"

"For the nth time, Bruce! Kal is my best friend! Let's just put a stop to this! I'm don't want to argue with you anymore!"

Diana storms out of the Batcave as Bruce looks on. He supressed the urge to call out to Diana. This hurt and this was all Kent's fault. He would make Kent hurt. Much worse.

* * *

**The Watchtower**

Clark had arrived early for monitor duty. He went to the cafeteria for a quick bite when he saw Diana sitting alone. After picking up a coke and two pizza slices, he went over to Diana's table.

"Mind if I join you, Diana?"

"Oh! Hi, Kal. No, of course not. Please have a seat."

Clark noticed Diana's eyes. She had been crying, he told himself.

"How is my bestfriend?" Kal asked as he took a bite of his pizza slice.

"Kal, Bruce and I. Uh. Bruce and I have decided to end our relationship. Actually, I was the one who decided for the both of us," Diana said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Clark went over to sit next to Diana. He put his arm around Diana's shoulder as she leaned into him and sobbed.

"There, there. I know the two of you will work this out. You just have to talk this out. If you want me to, I could go talk to him," said Clark as he tried to soothe Diana.

"I don't want you to talk to him, Kal. Just leave it as it is. It was never meant to be."

"If you say so, Di."

Diana looked up into Clark's face and just smiled. Clark smiled back at Diana as he rubbed her shoulder. Clark and Diana just sat in a comfortable silence until it was time for Clark to leave for his shift at monitor duty.

* * *

**The Daily Planet**

Clark arrived a bit late for work as he had to assist with a pile up along the interstate. As he got off the elevator, Jimmy Olsen called out to him, "Hey CK! Have you heard the news? Bruce Wayne has bought the Planet! He'll be dropping by this afternoon to personally meet the staff."

"Kent! In my office!" Perry White called out to Clark.

"Please have a seat, Clark." said Perry motioning for Clark to sit facing him. "I guess you've heard Wayne Enterprises' media arm has bought the Planet."

"Yes, Mr. White. Anything I could do to help?"

"I dunno how to say this, Clark. No thanks to new management's supposedly cutting edge approach to news, you, Chloe and Jimmy were the ones chosen by management to be let go. Effective ten days from now. There will be a hefty severance package. I fought for you, Cat and Jimmy but new management won't have any of it. Bunch of f*ckwits!"

"Do Chloe and Jimmy know they're being let go?"

"Not yet, Clark. You were the first one I talked to."

"Well, in that case, it was a pleasure working for the Planet, Mr. White. I'll get my things in order. Thank you." said Clark as he stood and headed for the door.

As Clark closes the door, Perry sits behind his desk. He reaches for the bottle of scotch at the bottom drawer and pours himself a double shot as he takes a puff of his cigar. "Goddamned f*ckwits!" he says out loud.


	2. Three Years Out

_Note: All events in this chapter occur seven years prior to the events in Chapter 1: Thai Dinner._

Apokolips

"Have you already thought of a name for her, Lashina?" asked Kal-El as he cradled their newborn daughter in his arms.

"Yes, my love. I will name her Klara."

"Klara is good name. My father will be delighted to see her. Thank you for everything, Lashina."

"It is I who must thank you, my love. You have shown me great favor by taking me as your wife."

"You and I are equals, Lashina. We are two sides of a coin. We complement each other. Now go to sleep, for tomorrow we shall present Klara to my father, Lord Darkseid."

With a smile, Lashina takes a final look at Kal-El before she sleeps. Even in this persona which Darkseid had implanted in Kal-El's mind he still had a gentle soul. When Darkseid had first presented her to Kal-El, she was afraid that he would force himself upon her. Thankfully he did not and instead preferred it to have her come to him of her own freewill. He was so unlike the brutish princes of Apokolips she said to herself as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Kal-El and Lashina stood before Darkseid's throne. Kal-El took the sleeping Klara from Lashina and stepped forward saying, "Father, may I present to you our daughter, Klara."

"Let me hold her, my son." said Darkseid.

Kal-El carefully placed Klara into Darkseid's arms.

"You and Lashina have done well, my son. I can feel your shared power flow within this child. She is the first of a new generation of Apokoliptan gods. May the universe tremble before our might!"

A sense of dread crept into Lashina's heart. Klara's path has already been chosen for her. A path soon to be littered with the dead of hundreds of civilizations waiting to be conquered in the name of Darkseid.

Only two days into motherhood and she had already gotten soft Lashina chastises herself. But isn't it a mother's duty to ensure that her offspring have a better life than she had, Lashina would tell herself later on. Lashina resolved to herself that she would sacrifice everything to give Klara a chance at a better life.

* * *

The Batcave

"Let it go, Diana. Kent disappeared in space three years ago. For all we know he may already be dead." said Bruce grimly.

"How? How can you say that? I refuse to believe that, Bruce. He is alive. I know he is!"

"Hal and John are following up on a lead. If nothing comes out of that then maybe its time you have to accept that Kent's not coming back."

* * *

The Smugglers' Pub

Market City

Planet Deebo XII

Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart nurse their drinks as they wait for an informant that specifically asked for a meeting with the two of them at this seedy pub. They had been getting nasty looks from the other patrons since they got in some thirty minutes ago.

A furry biped approaches them and says in a squeaky voice as he points to a private room just across the bar, "The person you're looking for is waiting for you in that room."

As Hal and John walk through the private room's door, a female voice calls out to them. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I took the liberty of ordering for you. I hope the food and refreshments are to your liking."

In front of them sat a raven haired, statuesque woman. John was the first to speak, "Wait a minute. Aren't you?"

"Yes. I am Lashina. Head of the Furies."

"We didn't recognize you outside of your body suit. You said you wanted to give us some important information. What is it you want in return?" said Hal.

"Always straight to the point, Hal Jordan. All I want in exchange for this information, is safe passage and protection for me and my daughter."

"A daughter? We never knew you were married, Lashina." said John.

"Oh yes. I am. Only recently." Lashina said with a smirk.

"What is this information you have, Lashina?" asked Hal as he took a bite out of a fruit which resembled a yellow grape the size of an apple.

"Superman had been missing from Earth for three years. News was he disappeared while travelling back to Earth from a space mission. What if I told you that during those three years he was actually on Apokolips?"

"As a prisoner?" asked John.

"At first he was. Until Desaad was able to find a way to brainwash him. Desaad implanted false memories of Kal-El being Darkseid's son and heir to Apokolips."

"Getting him off of Apokolips is one thing. Reversing Desaad's brainwashing is gonna be another. That's gonna be difficult as f*ck." said Hal.

"So what does this have all have to do with you?" John asked Lashina.

"Superman or rather, Kal-El is my husband!" Lashina replied as the Green Lanterns' jaws dropped as they heard Lashina's revelation.

"This certainly takes things to another level of difficult." Hal says as he rubs his eyebrows.

* * *

Apokolips

Lashina arrives at the sleeping chambers she shares with Kal-El. After a bath and a change of clothes, Lashina slips under the bed covers. Kal-El stirs and says sleepily, "Where were you?"

"Lord Darkseid sent the Furies on a mission off-world. I'm sorry, my love. I should have gone back earlier."

"No need to apologize. What's important is you're back." said Kal-El as he snuggles into Lashina.

* * *

Themysciran Embassy

Diana met with Hal and John in her study. She did not want for them to meet on the Watchtower so as not to get the three of them into trouble with Bruce for running an investigation on League time.

Diana was elated to know that Clark was alive contrary to what Bruce had said. Her heart filled with rage when Hal told her about Clark being brainwashed by Darkseid.

Diana berated herself for feeling a bit jealous as she was told that Clark was married to Lashina and that she had bore him a child. Clark was afterall her friend and she should be happy for him.

Regardless of the other emotions she felt, she was still glad to know that Clark was alive and well and now the three of them must come up with a plan to bring him back to Earth.

"How are we going to Apokolips? We can't just borrow a Javelin from the League. You know how Bruce feels about this. He will have a fit!"

"We're going to Apokolips with this." said Hal, smiling as he shows Diana the motherbox Lashina had given him during their meeting on Deebo XII.

* * *

Apokolips

Diana and Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart materialize in a dumpsite within Armagetto.

After locating the clothes Lashina left for them, Diana and the Green Lanterns change from their uniforms into common Apokoliptan garb.

The trio head for the Catacombs where Lashina will be waiting for them.

The Catacombs is a series of underground passageways leading to different locations on Apokolips. One would refer to it as a gloomier version of the Parisian Catacombs.

Hal Jordan had to fight off the urge to retch as the air within the Catacombs had turned fetid.

As John Stewart rounded a corner a strong hand covered his mouth as another held a dagger to his throat. It was Lashina! She was in her black body suit sans the cowl.

Lashina put a finger to her lips and signalled for the trio to follow her. She will lead them to the chamber she shared with Kal-El.

Before they exited the Catacombs Lashina says, "You have to strike first and strike hard. Do not worry about hurting Kal-El. What's important is that we free his mind from the effects of Desaad's brainwashing. Understood?"

Diana, Hal and John nod in agreement. Before they step through the threshhold, Diana takes Lashina to one side and asks, "Are you sure you want to do this, Lashina? Kal may not remember he was married to you or that you two had a child."

"No sacrifice is too big for my daughter, princess. If this is what needs to done for Klara to live a life free from Darkseid's influence, then so be it!" Lashina replied with conviction.

_To be concluded_


	3. Three Years Out: Conclusion

_Note: All events happen seven years prior to the events in Chapter 1: Thai Dinner_

* * *

Apokolips

Lashina and Diana entered the chamber and closed the door behind them. Hal and John stood watch outside.

Hearing Lashina's heartbeat, Clark calls out, "Lashina? I just got little Klara to sleep. She is growing up to be as feisty as her mother." Clark takes a last look at Klara as he replaces Klara's bottle on its holder.

"Husband, I am in the bedroom," Lashina called out putting a finger to her lips as she looked at Diana.

As Clark stepped into their bedroom. "Husband, I have someone to introduce you to," said Lashina. In one fluid motion, Diana threw her lasso over Clark and with a flick of her wrist, ensnared Clark in its coils.

"Lashina! What is this? Who is she? Why are you doing this? Gaaah!" screamed Clark as a burning sensation spreads all over his body.

As Clark struggled to get free of the lasso, Diana's hood came off. "I know you!" said Clark.

Diana spoke, "You are Kal-El last son of Krypton. You are Superman. Let the lasso of truth reveal to you your true self!"

"No! I am Kal-El, first born of Darkseid! Commander of Apokolips' Legions!" Clark roared as he struggled to break free of the lasso.

"You are the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. You were raised by John and Martha Kent in Smallville," said Diana.

"No! My father is Darkseid! I have no mother!" retorts Clark.

Clark feels the lasso tighten as the implanted memories slowly give way to his true memories. He screams, "I am Kal-El! I am Superman!"

Clark falls to his knees. "Kal, are you OK?" asked Diana as she kneels beside him and wipes away the sweat from his brow.

Lashina opens the door to their bedroom and motions for Hal and John to enter. "Supes! You're OK!" says Hal as he gives Clark a tap on the shoulder.

"How long was I gone?" asked Clark.

"Three years. Diana never gave up on you even when most of us did," said John looking at Diana.

Diana who was still sitting beside Clark blushed at John's revelation. Clark looked at her and said, "Thank you for coming for me, Diana."

"You would have done the same for me, Kal. For all of us," said Diana.

"I hate to interrupt your reunion but I think we have to get moving," said Lashina as she appeared at the door with Klara asleep in a papoose.

"I think Lashina is right, Kal. We have to go now. The more time we spend here on Apokolips, the higher the risk we have of being discovered," said Diana.

"Do not worry too much about Klara, Kal-El. She is more durable than you think. She is part Kryptonian, after all," Lashina said with a smirk.

Clark nods. Giving Diana's hand a squeeze he says, "Let's go then."

* * *

From his throne at the Tower of Rage, Darkseid sits watching the monitors. He os not amused. "Foolish creatures! Do they not know I have been watching them the whole time? I will show them that it is a folly to even think of escaping Darkseid! Tell Steppenwolf to retreive the infant," Darkseid tells Desaad.

"Yes, Lord Darkseid," replied Desaad as he bowed himself out of the throne room.

"Foolish creatures," Darkseid sighs.

* * *

Armagetto

Clark, Diana, Lashina carrying the infant Klara and the two Green Lanterns stealthily make their way into an unused warehouse where they could open a boomtube to Earth unnoticed.

"Surrender the child and all of you will be allowed to leave Apokolips!" said Steppenwolf as he stepped out of the shadows together with a horde of parademons.

"Never! You will have to kill me first!" cried Lashina.

"Just as I hoped you would say. I will definitely enjoy this!" said Steppenwolf with a smirk as he swung his battleaxe.

Clark, Diana, Hal and John form around Lashina and Klara. "No one gets through OK?" said Clark.

Diana, Hal and John nod. "This is it then. Let's give them one hell of a fight!" said Clark taking off his Apokoliptan garb to reveal his Superman uniform.

The parademons swarm over Diana, Hal and John. While Steppenwolf sprints his way towards Clark. "Kal-El is mine!" he roars as he swings his battleaxe.

Steppenwolf launches into the air, his battleaxe aimed at Clark's head. Clark quickly sidesteps and gives Steppenwolf a powerful punch into the ribcage. The punch sends Steppenwolf falling to the ground sideways.

On the other side of the warehouse, Diana uses her xiphos to keep the parademons away from Lashina and Klara. "Lashina! What's taking so long? Where's the boomtube?" Diana asked as she cleaves a parademon into two.

Hal used his power ring to create giant flyswatters as he kept the parademons away from Lashina. John created a machine gun construct which he used to shoot down dozens of parademons.

"Steppenwolf must have a dampening device! My motherbox isn't working!" replied Lashina.

"You may not have retained the memory implanted by Desaad but you certainly retained the memory of your Apokoliptan martial training," said Steppenwolf as he spat out blood. Steppenwolf winced as he felt a broken rib rub against his lung.

"Let's try this again shall we?" said Steppenwolf as he fired an energy bolt from his battleaxe which Clark evades.

"You afraid to go toe to toe, Steppenwolf?" Clark asked in a mocking tone.

"I will not be mocked by an inferior!" roared Steppenwolf as he launches himself at Clark.

Steppenwolf delivers numerous slashes and thrusts which were easily evaded by Clark. Roaring in frustration, Steppenwolf swings his battleaxe hard which Clark parries causing Steppenwolf to stumble forward and drop his battleaxe. In a blur, Clark grabs Steppenwolf into a sleeper hold.

"Do you yield?" asked Clark as he held Steppenwolf tightly.

"Never! I would rather die than yield!"

"So be it." Clark says as he applies pressure to cause Steppenwolf's neck to break. A sharp snap is heard within the warehouse.

"Kal?" Diana was taken a back by what Clark had done. But she decided to keep it to herself for the meantime.

"Kal! Steppenwolf must have a dampening device! We can't get Lashina's motherbox to open a boomtube!" Diana shouted above the sounds of fighting.

Clark searches Steppenwolf's corpse. "I found it!" he said as he crushed the dampener.

As soon as the dampener was destroyed, Lashina's motherbox started to function properly. A boomtube opened behind them.

Seeing the boomtube open, Clark shouted, "Lashina! Diana! Go! Get Klara to the other side!"

As Lashina set foot onto the threshhold, a pair of Omega Beams hit her in the back instantly turning her to cinder.

"Lashina! Klara! No!" screamed Clark.

Turning to the source of the Omega Beams, Clark saw Darkseid hovering menacingly.

With the fury of a man who had lost everything, Clark flew at Darkseid at full force. Forcing Darkseid into the ground. Clark pummeled Darkseid with his fists bloodying Darkseid's granite hard face in the process.

"You killed them! You killed my daughter! Damn you! Damn you to hell!" Clark roared without stopping his assault on Darkseid.

Diana made her way to Lashina's smoldering corpse. Klara was alive! She was unaffected by the Omega Beams!

She flew to Clark. "Kal! Klara is alive! The Omega Beams did not affect her!"

Clark stopped his beating on Darkseid. His daughter lives!

"You should have killed me, Kal-El! When I am renewed, I will come for her. She will be my Grail!" said a badly beaten Darkseid.

"You try it and I will kill you!" spat Clark.

"That's where you're mistaken, Kryptonian! You can not kill me, I am forever!" said Darkseid.

Clark turned his back on the prone Darkseid. He took out a piece of tarp which was lying around the warehouse and gently scooped up Lashina's remains for a proper burial.

Clark, Diana carrying the infant Klara and the two Green Lanterns cross the boomtube. Neither one looking back.


	4. The Queen's Ward

Themyscira

Present time

"Diana! I was just thinking about you. Is it true father will visit me this weekend?" asked a raven haired girl with dark blue eyes as she flew towards Diana.

"I'm so happy to see you! What took you so long? Were you and my father on a League mission? I can't wait to hear your stories about Man's World. Did you know I started martial training with General Philippus the other day? She taught me how to punch and kick and wield a sword!" Klara excitedly told Diana as they embraced.

"I'm so happy to see you too!" said Diana as she kissed Klara's forehead. "It seems you're enjoying your martial training too much. I hope you are not neglecting your learning sessions."

"Klara is a gifted student as I am told by her mentors. She is so much like you, Diana," said Hippolyta as she made her way to Diana and Klara. She gave Diana a kiss on the cheek as they embraced.

"Mother, it is so nice to see you. I take it Kal has already asked for permission to visit Klara?" asked Diana.

"Yes, he already did," replied Hippolyta. "Such a humble man. It is in his rights as a father to visit Klara but he stills asks for permission. He is so unlike that surly Batman of yours. How is that rude man anyway?"

"You won't be hearing about him anymore. Unless, if it is Justice League business. We or much rather, I decided to end our relationship," Diana said.

He didn't even put up a fight. He just relented. Diana thought to herself.

"Oh. I am so sorry, Diana. I did not mean to pry," Hippolyta offered.

"It's alright, mother. It was for the best. The funny thing was: after I ended our relationship, I felt so relieved. As if a great weight was lifted off of me," said Diana.

"To borrow an expression from Man's World: All's well that ends well, my daughter. Remember, I am always here for you, Diana," said Hippolyta as she gave Diana's hand a gentle squeeze.

Holding Diana's hand, Hippolyta said, "Come, let us all go inside. Dinner is about to be served. Klara, I would like it very much if you would sing and play your pandoura for us after we have our dinner."

"I would love to! I learned two new songs today. I will play them for you, Queen Hippolyta, Diana," Klara said as she smiled.

"Such a sweet child," Hippolyta said as she took Klara's hand in hers as the three of them walked into the palace.

* * *

After dinner, a little girl's voice accompanied by the music of a pandoura filled the palace dining hall. Hippolyta and Diana were enthralled by Klara's renditions of old Themysciran folk songs. As they were watching, General Philippus joined them. "Klara has a wonderful voice. She also plays the pandoura very well," the general said to Hippolyta and Diana.

"Such a gifted little girl. Klara reminds me so much of Diana when she was about that age," Hippolyta said looking towards her daughter.

"I heard Klara started her martial training the other day, General," said Diana.

"Yes, she has. She has taken to it quite easily, like she was born for combat. Klara is smarter, faster and more durable than a girl her age. Somewhat like a young Diana but more manageable," teased the general.

Hippolyta let out a laugh at the general's comment. "Klara never misses a learning session, unlike someone here when she was the same age!" she added.

"I most certainly did not miss those learning sessions intentionally. I was just easily distracted with other things," Diana protested.

"Whatever you say Diana. Whatever you say," Hippolyta replied with a chuckle.

* * *

Klara asked permission from Hippolyta if she could sleep with Diana for the night. Hippolyta agreed but reminded Diana not to let Klara stay up late as the child still had learning sessions early in the morning.

As Diana and Klara were lying in bed, Klara asked, "Diana, did you know my mother? All I know is that she was a warrior. Is it true that she died trying to save me? Father rarely talks about her. When I ask him, he just changes the topic."

"Her name was Lashina. She was a fierce warrior from a world called Apokolips. She loved you very much. She wanted you to have a better life than she had. That's why you are here with us," Diana replied.

"All of you have been good to me, Queen Hippolyta, General Philippus, even Artemis and Aleka. But you treat me the best, Diana. I wish you were my mother," Klara said as she snuggled into Diana's embrace.

"I wish it too." Before Diana realized it, the words were already out of her mouth. Flustered, she quickly looked over at Klara and made a sigh of relief. Klara was already fast asleep. Thank Hera!

Diana takes one last look at the sleeping Klara. "Sweet Klara, I love you as if you are my own." Diana whispers as she blows out the candle light.


	5. Slipping into the Darkness

**Gotham City**

Billy Valbastro lost his job six months ago. He was a single father with a sickly five year old son. His son had been running a fever since this morning. Billy needed money for his son's medicine. What was supposed to be a simple stick up at a minimart turned out terribly wrong. The minimart owner tried to fight Billy off with a broom. As Billy repeatedly got hit on the head, he accidentally squeezed his gun's trigger. A shot rang out and the minimart owner fell to the floor dead. Billy could see the smoking bullet hole on the forehead of the minimart owner. The blood was quickly starting to pool and the scent of death slowly permeated the air in thr minimart. He fought the urge to throw up. Gathering his resolve, Billy grabbed for the money in the cash register and ran out of the minimart as fast as he could.

Billy didn't know he was being watched from above. He ran towards Gotham's Suicide Slums were he and his son were forced to live after losing their apartment.

Billy heard the flutter of a cape and then he was face to face with the Batman. There was no way out of this dead-end alley.

Billy kneeled and pleaded, "I-I give up, Batman! I-I didn't know what else to do! My son is sick. Just let me get him his medicine and you can lock me up for good. Please Batman! Just let me get some medicine to him!"

"You killed the minimart owner," Batman said as he stood before Billy. "I'm taking you in."

"Please, Batman! Let me get my son his medicine first!" Billy pleaded.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your son!" replied Batman.

Seeing that there was no reasoning with Batman, Billy fired his gun at the Batman.

"You think I give a fuck what happens to your son? For all I know he may be a lowlife just like you," Batman said as he threw a punch hitting Billy in the temple.

Billy could hardly see anything after the blow. All he could feel was the pain of Batman's fists repeatedly smashing into his face. Slipping into unconsciousness, he felt no more.

Nightwing jumped from a fire escape as he saw Batman repeatedly hitting the unconscious Billy. He put his hand on Batman's shoulder and said, "That's enough, Batman."

Batman ignored him and continued punching Billy forcing Nightwing to punch Batman in the jaw. "Goddamnit, Batman! I said that's enough!"

As Batman fell to the ground from Nightwing's punch, Nightwing quickly did a check on Billy, feeling his neck for a pulse. "Motherfucker! You fucking killed him, Bruce! What's gotten into you?"

"Leave me alone, Dick! This is my city. I do as I please! I don't owe you or anyone an explanation!" spat Batman as he rubbed his jaw.

"You fucking went out of line this time, Bruce! You've fucking killed somebody!"

"Is this because of her, Bruce? You pushed her away just like you pushed away everyone who cared for you! You're slipping into the darkness, Bruce! One day you're never getting out!"

Bruce turns away from Dick. He hunches his shoulders and lets out a tired sigh. He looks at his gloves covered with Billy's blood and hair.

"Find out who this piece of shit is and see to this sick son he was talking about," Bruce instructs Dick as he shoots out a grappling line and swings out of the alley.

* * *

**The Batcave**

**Much later**

"Master Bruce, I just got off the communicator with Master Dick. Billy Valbastro, the criminal, erhm, you apprehended earlier this evening, indeed had a son," said Alfred.

"_Had_, Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Dick successfully located Mr. Valbastro's apartment. Unfortunately the child had already succumbed to his illness. I'm sorry, Master Bruce."

"That will be all, Alfred. I won't be needing you for the rest of the night," said Bruce trying to brush off the older man.

"Might I have a word, Master Bruce?"

"That will be all for tonight, Alfred!"

Alfred shrugs his shoulders and says as he bowed to leave the Batcave, "Good night to you then, Master Bruce."

Alfred finds himself in the Wayne Manor foyer. He stands before a portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Looking at the portrait he whispers, "I'm so sorry. I failed you."


	6. Starting Over Again

**_Themyscira_**

Clark flew into the atmosphere over Themyscira. He landed on the beach just off of the palace. He was greeted with respectful nods from the royal guard who patrolled the area. Clark had just talked with Hippolyta the day before, he and the queen have a surprise in store for Klara.

"Kal-El!" Hippolyta called out to Clark as he approached the palace grounds.

"You are early. Klara is still training with General Philippus at the training grounds. Care to observe your daughter's training?"

"I would love too, Hippolyta," said Clark.

"Can I leave this here?" Clark motioned to his satchel bag.

"I'll have it brought to your room," said Hippolyta as she waved to a guard who took the satchel from Clark.

"Come! Let us watch your daughter as she trains," Hippolyta takes Clark's arm as they walk towards the training grounds.

* * *

**_The training grounds_**

Hippolyta motioned for Clark to sit on a raised platform within the training grounds.

Klara was training with the dory. She executed various thrusts and swings. She deftly twirled the dory in both hands. General Philippus called out to a royal guard who flung various objects at Klara of which Klara easily hit and deflected. With a signal from the general, the royal guard rushed for Klara with her training sword. Klara parried the sword and did a turn to disarm the royal guard. Klara gave the royal guard a blow to the legs which send her face forward to the ground.

"Enough!" General Philippus called out. Klara and the royal guard exchange salutes and face the general. "Well done, Klara. That concludes training for today. Your father is here. Go to him."

"Father! You're early!" Klara called out to Clark as she flew to the platform.

"Hi, sweetie. My, how you've grown. You did great, pumpkin! I hope you still have time for your learning sessions," said Clark as they embraced.

"Father, you sound so much like Diana. She always reminds me not to miss my learning sessions," replied Klara.

"Really? Well, she's right. I have something for you. I'll give it to you later," Clark said with a smile.

"Really, father? I can't wait. I'll just get my armor off. I'll see you later, father!" Klara said as she kissed Clark on the cheek.

"She is such a sweet child, Kal-El. I love her as if she were my own. Diana told me Klara asked about her mother the other night," said Hippolyta.

"Klara asks me about her from time to time. But I can't tell her much because I was under Desaad's brainwashing that time. I hope Klara would understand why I can't talk about Lashina," said Clark sadly.

"Klara is smart child. She is wise beyond her years. She will understand," Hippolyta assured Clark.

"I hope so, Hippolyta," replied Clark.

"I know so, Kal-El. Come! Let us prepare for Klara's surprise," said Hippolyta.

* * *

**_The palace_**

Diana arrives just before sunset. She had spent the afternoon hunting for wild boar. Her heart flutters as she sees Clark in an animated conversation with Klara.

Hearing a familiar heartbeat, Clark looked over to Diana's direction and smiled. "Diana!" Klara called out as she pulled on her father's hand as she ran towards Diana.

"Look at what father gave me!" said Klara holding up an ipod touch. "Its got all the Beatles albums!"

Clark gave Diana a peck on the cheek. "Hi, Diana. Its so good to see you."

"The feeling is mutual, Kal. The Beatles? You don't like the Runaways?" said Diana as they embraced. Klara couldn't help but smile at Clark and Diana's exchange.

"Diana!" Hippolyta called out. "I suggest you get ready for the ceremony. We have almost an hour before it starts."

"And you, little one, you get yourself ready too. Go change in the clothes I left on your bed," Hippolyta instructs Klara.

Klara immediately runs towards her room and says, "See you later, father, Queen Hippolyta."

"Ceremony, Hippolyta?" Clark asks.

"Tonight we welcome Klara into the amazon sisterhood," Hippolyta said proudly.

"Will I be able to watch the ceremony?" Clark inquires.

"I'm afraid not. But rest assured she will be safe with us," Hippolyta assured Clark.

"I trust you, Hippolyta. Let me take this opportunity to thank you for all that you have done for Klara," Clark said.

"It was done all out of love. We loved Klara the moment you brought her to us," said Hippolyta.

"Speaking of love, Kal-El. When are you going to make a move? Diana is a proud woman. She will not make the first move," Hippolyta inquired.

"Soon, Hippolyta, soon," said Clark as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Two hours had gone by and there was still no sign of Klara and the other amazons as they went into the forest towards the temple erected in honor of Hera.

Then Clark heard the chanting. He saw Klara being carried on Diana's shoulders. Klara raised her arms for Clark to see. Clark could see the bracelets. He felt a deep sense of pride.

* * *

The feast to honor Klara's initiation into the sisterhood went on into the wee hours.

Clark stepped out of Klara's room. He went into the kitchen to have a cup of coffee when he saw Diana at the counter pouring some tea into a mug. "Finally get Klara to sleep?" Diana asked.

"Yes, she was very happy about today. Thank you for everything, Diana," said Clark.

"We love Klara, Kal," Diana said. "Can you please pass me the honey, Kal?"

Clark smiles as he remembers Diana likes her tea with honey. He gets the honey jar and a wooden spoon and walks over to Diana.

Clark hands Diana the honey jar and wooden spoon. Diana gets a spoonful of honey from the jar and stirs it into her tea.

As if in a dream, Clark walks over to Diana's side and gently cups her face to kiss her. When Clark realizes what he has done, he apologizes and turns to leave, "I'm sorry, Diana. This was uncalled for."

"Don't you dare run off after kissing me, Kal. The last time you did that you disappeared for three years! I didn't even know if you were alive or dead. I'm not going through that again!" Diana spat out.

"What about Bruce? Isn't this too soon?"

"What is it with the both of you? Always thinking about what the other will think. Sometimes you just have to go for it, Kal."

"I love you, Diana. I loved you from the day I first saw you. I ran because I was afraid. Like I am now."

"Afraid of what, Kal?"

"I was afraid I was not good enough for you."

"Kal, you are not good enough for me. You are the right one for me. I don't care if you are a farmboy from Kansas. What matters is that you love me and _I_ love you, Kal."

"I wasted a lot of time. I hope we can start over again. I hope its not too late for us, Diana."

"It never is too late, Kal."

"Hi, I'm Kal-El and you're strong," said Clark going back to the first day they met over the skies of Metropolis.

"I know," replies Diana and they share a passionate kiss.


	7. Introductions

_Themyscira_

Diana woke up just before dawn. She felt a pleasant soreness as she stretched. She and Clark had made love three times last night. Or was it four? They were definitely going to do this again and its going to be soon! Diana thought to herself as she smiled.

Diana turned to her side and let her eyes focus on the face of the man who had won her heart. He was already awake. She could see him smile in the shadows.

"Good morning, Princess," Clark said as he planted a kiss on Diana's forehead while running his hand over her hip.

"Kal! How many times have I told you not to call me that," Diana said as she snuggled into Clark's warmth. "But because you have made me so happy, I won't hit you for a day," Diana added.

"Only a day? Maybe I need to step up on my game," Clark chuckled as he kissed Diana's lips.

"You're so funny, Kal!" said Diana as she broke away from the kiss. She placed a playful bites on Clark's shoulder causing him to wince.

"I love you, Kal," Diana said as she stared into Clark's eyes.

"I love you too, Diana," replied Clark as he stared back.

"Forever, Kal?"

"Forever starts today, Di," replied Clark as he kissed Diana's lips again.

* * *

"Good morning, father! Good, morning, Diana!" Klara called out as she sat at one of the tables inside the palace dining hall.

"What are those, father? They look like bite marks. Were you in a fight, father? Or did something bite you in your sleep?" asked an inquisitive Klara as she pointed at Clark's shoulder which was not covered by his chiton.

"Good morning, pumpkin! Oh, these? Just-just some, uh, scratches. Nothing to be worried about," Clark replied as he rubbed the back of his head while looking at Diana.

"Good morning, Klara. I hope you had a restful sleep. The three of us will be going on a trip today. We'll be going to Smallville!" said Diana.

"Really? Thank you, father! Thank you, Diana!" said an excited Klara as she embraced Diana.

"Now, eat up pumpkin. We have an hour and a half to prepare," said Clark.

* * *

Clark, Diana and Klara were enjoying their breakfast when Hippolyta joined them.

"Good morning, Queen Hippolyta," greeted Klara as she stood from her seat and bowed.

"No need to bow, Klara. We only bow when we are in ceremony. We are all family here," said Hippolyta as she embraces Klara and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Hippolyta smiles as she gives Clark and Diana a knowing look. "Good morning, Diana, Kal-El."

"Good morning, mother," said Diana as her face started to redden.

"Good morning, Hippolyta," said Clark nervously.

"I see that you have made your move sooner than I had expected, Kal-El," said Hippolyta as her gaze fell on Clark's exposed shoulder.

Embarrassed, Clark covers his shoulder with the cloak which came with his chiton.

"May I be excused, Queen Hippolyta? I have to get changed for our trip to Smallville," said Klara.

"Yes. Yes, you may, Klara," said Hippolyta again embracing Klara.

As Klara made her way out of the dining hall, Hippolyta continued, "It is a mother's greatest joy to know that her daughter is well-loved, respected and cared for. Kal-El of Krypton, not only have you proven yourself worthy of Diana's love but also you have proven worthy of my trust." Hippolyta leans forward and takes Clark and Diana's hands and says, "You have my blessing to pursue this relationship."

"Thank you, Hippolyta," said Clark.

"Thank you, mother," said Diana as she embraced Hippolyta.

"Now, go! You have a trip to prepare for!" bade Hippolyta.

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas_

_Two days ago_

Clark, Jonathan and Martha were sitting at the dinner table. "Remember seven years ago when I got back from Apokolips?"

"Yes, Clark. What about it?" asked Jonathan.

"During the three years I was there, I was married off by Darkseid to the Captain of Furies. Her name was Lashina. We had a daughter, Klara," said Clark.

"Where are they now, Clark?" asked Martha as she moved closer.

"Lashina died in the escape attempt seven years ago. She didn't want Klara to grow up under Darkseid's influence. Klara has been living in secret in Themyscira for seven years."

"Why did you keep her a secret from us, Clark?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm sorry, Pa, Ma. When I returned from Apokolips, I wasn't sure if I could handle being a father yet. I also had to make sure Darkseid couldn't get to her. Now, I want you and Ma to be part of Klara's life."

"You could have gone to us for help, Clark. But you had to do what you felt was right at that time. Promise me, you won't be keeping any more secrets from us," said Martha.

"I promise, Ma. No more secrets."

"Does Klara have powers like you?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes, Pa. Klara could fly already. She has all of my powers and she may have some her mother's," replied Clark.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet her!" exclaimed Jonathan.

* * *

_Smallville, Kansas_

_Present time_

Clark, Diana and Klara landed on the road in front of the Kent Farm. The three of them walked the gravel paved pathway towards the house. Clark placed a finger to his lips as he knocked on the door. "Ma! Pa! Its Clark!"

"Come on by the kitchen, son. I'm busy preparing for lunch!" called out Martha Kent from inside the house.

Clark, Diana and Klara entered the house through the backdoor. They could see Martha busy by the kitchen counter. Clark approaches Martha and says, "Ma, we got company."

Martha slowly turns around to see Klara as the girl held on to Diana's hand.

Diana nods and says, "Good morning, Mrs. Kent."

"You call me Ma, Diana," said Martha.

"Yes, Mrs. um, I mean Ma," replied Diana.

"Ma, this is Klara," Clark added.

"She-she's an angel, Clark. She has your eyes! Come to Grandma Martha, precious! I'm so happy to see you!" said Martha as she embraced Klara.

"I'm happy to see you too, Grandma Martha," said Klara as she returned Martha's embrace.

"Martha! I'm home!" said Jonathan Kent as he stepped into the kitchen. "Clark! Diana! Who do we have here, Martha?" he added as he looked at Klara.

"Jonathan, this is Klara, our granddaughter," replied Martha.

"Well, I'll be! She's beautiful, Clark. I'm your Grandpa Jon."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Grandpa Jon," said Klara as she stepped into Jonathan's embrace.

* * *

"What's the news between you and Diana, Clark?" asked Martha as Clark helped her set the table for lunch.

"We've finally gotten together, Ma. Hippolyta had already given us her blessing. I'm in a happy place right now," Clark replied with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Clark. I always thought you and Diana were made for each other," Martha said as she embraced Clark.

"Thank you, Ma."

* * *

Jonathan and Diana were sitting on the front porch. They were watching Klara toss some feed at the chickens. "Are you and Clark together now?" Jonathan asked Diana.

"Yes, Mr. Kent. Just recently," Diana replied shyly.

"Call me Pa, Diana. I'm happy that Clark has finally made his move. You know there's always this light in his eyes every time he talks about you? I remember some ten years ago. Or was it twelve? When you first made your appearance, he just wouldn't stop talking about you. I knew then and there my boy was in love. I caught him one time practicing some pick up lines once. Don't tell him I told you, OK?" said Jonathan with a chuckle.

"I won't Mr. Kent. I mean, Pa," Diana said as she smiled.

"Grandpa! You have cows! I've never seen this many cows before! Moo!" Klara calls out excitedly.

"Don't wander off too far, honey! We'll be having lunch soon!" Jonathan calls out to Klara.

"She's such a sweet girl isn't she? Hard to think that her mother was a Fury. I think I've fallen in love with my granddaughter already," Jonathan said.

"We all have, Pa. My mother, my sisters. I love her as if she were my own," Diana replied.

Jonathan smiled at Diana as he understood what it is Diana meant.

* * *

_The Batcave_

"Brother Eye, scan for Superman and Wonder Woman," Bruce said as he sat in his work station.

"Subjects Superman and Wonder Woman are in Smallville, Kansas," Brother Eye replies.

"Subjects in the company of Jonathan and Martha Kent plus an anomaly," Brother Eye added.

"Describe the anomaly," instructed Bruce.

"The anomaly is a child with Kryptonian DNA."

"Interesting. Just what the fuck have of you been up to, Kent?" Bruce says as he rests his chin on his knuckles.


	8. A Deal with the Devil

_Themyscira_

It was already late in the evening when Clark, Diana and Klara landed within the palace grounds. The Royal Guards saluted as the three of them entered the palace doors. Clark politely bowed while Diana and Klara returned the guards' salutes.

Hippolyta was walking towards the three of them. Nodding to Clark as she took Diana and Klara into her arms she asked, "How was your trip to Smallville?"

"It went very well, Queen Hippolyta. I met my grandparents Jon and Martha. Grandpa Jon took me and Diana on a tour of the farm while Grandma Martha and father prepared lunch for us. In the afternoon, we went into town using a vehicle called a pick-up truck. Father could have easily carried the Grandpa Jon and Grandma Martha. We could have all flown into town but Grandpa Jon and Grandma Martha insisted we use the pick-up truck. For appearances sake they said. Then we had this cold dish called a banana split. It was delicious! I loved it!" Klara excitedly told Hippolyta.

Hippolyta said to Klara, "It seems that you have a lot to tell me, Klara. Come, let us retire to my bedchamber. Good night to you, Diana, Kal-El."

"Good night, mother."

"Good night, Hippolyta."

"Say good night to them Klara," Hippolyta told Klara.

"Good night, father. Good night, Diana. Thank you for taking me to Smallville."

"You're welcome, pumpkin. Good night."

"Good night, Klara," said Diana as she embraced Klara.

As Hippolyta and Klara walked along the hall towards Hippolyta's bedchamber, Clark took Diana into an embrace.

"I shall be going now, Diana," said Clark as he kissed Diana's forehead while he embraced her.

"Do you really have to go, Kal?" asked Diana staring into Clark's eyes as they embraced.

"I could stay till morning, Di. If you want me to," replied Clark.

"I _want_ you to," said Diana as she looked up to Clark as their lips met for a passionate kiss.

Clark lifted Diana in his arms and without breaking their kiss, he carried Diana bridal style into her bedchamber.

* * *

_Gotham City_

Bruce stood on the ledge of the Ace Chemicals building. Using powerful night vision goggles built into his cowl, he scanned his surroundings one last time. Bruce had decided to call it a night. He was starting to feel the toll of being the Batman. Ten years of abuse was definitely catching up on him.

The scent of brimstone led him to the rooftop of an abandoned building. As he landed onto the roof, a boomtube opened up ten feet away from him.

The sudden brightness blinded him for a few seconds. As he regained his vision, Darkseid appeared before him seated on a Mobius Chair. Darkseid was wearing what appeared to be a mask connected to a series of tubes. Despite his imposing size, Darkseid appeared to be frail and broken.

"What the hell happened to you, Darkseid?" Bruce asked.

"Kal-El beat me within an inch of death. He made the big mistake of not giving me the killing blow. I did not heal _completely,_" Darkseid replied in a raspy voice as if he had a difficulty breathing.

"What does this have to do with me?" Bruce again asked.

"I know you harbor some resentment against the Kryptonian. I would like for us to come to an arrangement," replied Darkseid.

"Resentment against Superman? I don't understand what you're getting at Darkseid?"

"Is it not because of Superman that the immortal amazon left you?" Darkseid said as he smirked.

"How-How did you know about that?" Bruce asked, trying his best to calm himself.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. I have been inside your mind many a time, Mr. Wayne," Darkseid said. "Have you ever stopped to wonder where those ideas for your inventions come from? I know you are intelligent, Mr. Wayne. But certainly it would have surprised you how quick it was for you to draw up plans and schematics for your inventions. What would have taken months or years to be done you did in a day. Using Apokoliptan tech available to me, I planted those ideas into your mind."

Bruce was shocked by Darkseid's revelation. But there was no denying that Darkseid spoke the truth.

"What do you want from me?" Bruce asked, never breaking eye contact with Darkseid.

"That's more like it, Mr. Wayne. All you have to do is kill the Kryptonian. In exchange, I will provide you the means to make yourself a god! I may no longer rule Apokolips but I still have access to its technology! Think about it, you will be able to protect this city forever! Maybe even make yourself worthy of the immortal amazon again. What about it, Mr. Wayne?" Darkseid smirked.

"And how do you suppose I will be able to do that?"

"Now, now, Mr. Wayne. We use your files. We both know you keep files on your fellow Justice League members. Those files that contain their weaknesses and the contigency plans you formulated for use against them should they turn rogue," Darkseid replied as he hovered in his chair menacingly.

"I'm not asking you to harm all of them. I just want the Kryptonian to pay for what he did to me. I may be immortal but now I require this chair to travel. I am no longer ruler of Apokolips. He has taken a lot from me. Hasn't he taken something of yours too?" Darkseid added.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then I'll expose you for the fraud that you are. Let's see how Wayne Enterprises handles the blowback from being associated with Darkseid. You will be labeled a traitor! You will be ruined for sure," Darkseid threatened.

"What say you, Batman?"

"I'll do it! But I'll need your technology. I'll have to design and build something strong enough to kill Superman!" Bruce replied.

"So we are partners, Mr. Wayne! I will return to Apokolips for now. I will have everything you need when I return. Expect me to arrive at your Batcave seventy-two hours from tonight," said Darkseid as he wills his chair to open a boomtube to take him back to Apokolips.

As the boomtube closed, Bruce leaves the abandoned building for Wayne Manor.


	9. Welcome Additions

_Themyscira_

_Six months later_

Diana woke up to the sound of knocking. "I'm coming! Wait a while, please!" she said aloud as she swung her legs to get out of bed.

Standing up, she felt a slight dizziness. Pausing for a few seconds to get her bearings, she walked towards the door. As Diana opened the door, she found Klara waiting patiently a few feet from her door.

"Good morning, Diana! Queen Hippolyta sent for you. You missed today's morning exercises at the training training grounds," said Klara.

"I missed the exercises? Please come inside. What time is it anyway, Klara?"

"Its fifteen minutes past ten o'clock," Klara replied as she sat on a divan. You look pale. Is anything wrong, Diana? Do you feel unwell?" Klara added worriedly.

"Oh, I just overslept. That's all. Nothing to be worried about. A warm bath will definitely make me feel better," replied Diana with a smile.

"You go on ahead now. I'll meet you at the dining hall," Diana added.

"See you, Diana," replied Klara as she left the room.

* * *

After her bath, Diana felt relieved. She took a light blue chiton from her closet and slipped it on. Then Diana brushed her hair and put on her tiara. As she slipped on her sandals, she felt a pang of hunger and quickly stepped out of her bedchamber and briskly walked towards the palace dining hall.

"Good morning, Diana," said Hippolyta as she sipped her tea.

"Good morning, mother," Diana replied as she filled her plate with eggs, bread and cheese and fruit.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Diana said aloud as she began to eat.

"Hi, Diana!" called out Klara as she passed by Diana's place on the table.

"Where are you going, Klara?" Diana asked noticing Klara's training armor.

"I'm off to the training grounds with General Philippus. Today I will practice my archery skills," Klara said with smile.

"You be careful, Klara. Always listen to the general," Diana said as she gave Klara a quick embrace and a kiss on the cheek.

"Queen Hippolyta," said Klara as she saluted and bowed to the queen. Hippolyta smiled as she stood and embraced Klara. "What did I tell you of saluting and bowing Klara?" she asked she embraced Klara.

"Saluting and bowing is only done during ceremonies. No saluting and bowing amongst family," replied Klara as she embraced Hippolyta.

Hippolyta smiled and said, "That's right, Klara. Now, go on your way. Don't keep the general waiting."

Klara ran towards the door and waved back to Hippolyta and Diana. Hippolyta and Diana smiled at each other as they waved back at Klara. "If I were a visitor, I would think you were Klara's mother. Motherhood suits you, Diana," said Hippolyta as she smiled.

"Mother! You of all should know that Klara is such a sweet child. Everyone even Artemis of the Bana has fallen in love with that little girl," Diana protested.

"I would not mind having Klara as a granddaughter," said Hippolyta. I also would not mind you being wed to a certain Kryptonian, either."

"Mother, you are teasing me! What is it you want to know?" Diana asked Hippolyta.

"How far along are you, Diana?"

"What do you mean, mother?" Diana asked Hippolyta as she bit on a piece of cheese.

"I think you are pregnant, Diana," Hippolyta said as she sat beside Diana.

"How can I be pregnant?" Diana replied as she tore a piece of bread and put it into her mouth.

"How can you not be? I see the signs, Diana. The tiredness, your appetite today. If you want to, we can consult Epione, the healer," Hippolyta said as she put her hand on Diana's.

"Let's go to Epione, mother. But after I finish these eggs first. I'm still hungry!" Diana said as she smiled.

* * *

_The Healing Isle_

Epione had Diana disrobe and lie on the examination table. Epione closed her eyes as she placed her hands on Diana's belly. She gave out a gasp and then smiled. "I feel life growing within you. Congratulations, my princess!"

"Oh, Diana! You're going to be a mother. Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Hippolyta said as she embraced Diana.

"Thank you, mother," replied Diana as she cried tears of joy.

"You must tell Kal-El soon, Diana. Klara also," said Hippolyta as tears of joy flowed from her eyes.

"I will, mother. I will tell Kal tonight," said Diana as she felt her belly.

* * *

_Metropolis_

Clark just finished the last of his deliveries. There was high demand for his gourmet cheeses among Metropolis' high-end restaurants. He just got in his delivery van when he received a text message:

_Do you have plans for tonight? (smiley face) - Princess_

_Don't have plans. Why? - Spaceman_

_Care for a dinner date? (smiley face) - Princess_

_Sure! What's the occasion? - Spaceman_

_Can't a girl just want to see her man? (smiley face) - Princess_

_Same place? 8pm? - Spaceman_

_See you! (heart) - Princess_

* * *

_Shuster's_

_Metropolis_

Clark was ten minutes early and decided to have a gin and tonic by the bar. From his place at the bar he had a good view of the restaurant's entrance.

Two minutes to eight o'clock Diana arrived. Even in her guise as Diana Prince she was still a stunning woman. She was dressed in a simple but elegant black dress. Diana smiled as she saw Clark walking towards her.

Clark embraced Diana as they shared a chaste kiss. "You look so beautiful, Ms. Prince," Clark said.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. You don't look so bad yourself," Diana replied as she bit her lower lip. She definitely liked what she saw. Clark was in a dark blue suit that was tailored to his suit his physique. Since leaving the Daily Planet, Clark no longer wore oversized clothes. He even even stopped wearing his glasses. Clark explained that he felt he no longer needed to be the bumbling reporter.

Clark and Diana confirmed their reservation with the maitre d'. The maitre d' then had a waiter accompany Clark and Diana to their table. Clark helped Diana to her seat. "Thank you, Kal. You're such a gentleman," said Diana.

Clark could only grin at the compliment as he sat opposite Diana. The waiter then handed each one of them a menu and introduced himself, "I am Xavier and I will be your waiter for tonight. Just call on me if you are ready to order."

"Will you be having a glass of wine, Diana?" Clark asked as he looked over the menu.

"I will just have sparkling water tonight, Kal." Diana replied.

"Oh ok. I think I'll have the roast pheasant. How about you, Di?"

"I'll have the roast lamb with mint sauce and a green salad. Also a slice of blueberry cheese cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream for dessert," said Diana.

They gave Xavier their orders. As the waiter left, Clark revealed some startling news, "I got a call from Dinah before getting here. She said Bruce had filed his resignation from the League."

"Really, Kal? What did he say his reason was?"

"Dinah said Bruce wanted to focus on his role as owner and chairman of Wayne Enterprises. She says that Dick Grayson will be the new Batman."

"That's good. Here's to Bruce and Dick, the new Batman," Diana said as she raised her glass in a toast.

Clark returned the toast, "Here, here!" as they brought their glasses together.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Di?" asked Clark smiling at Diana.

Before Diana could reply to Clark, their food arrived. "Oh, yum!" Diana squealed with delight.

Clark looked at Diana waiting for her reply when she said, "Let's eat first, Kal. I'm famished. Then we'll talk."

Clark nodded as he watched in amusement as Diana dug into her plate of roast lamb with gusto. That's my girl, Clark thought to himself.

After eating dinner and dessert, Clark ordered coffee for them. Diana declined, preferring to just have sparkling water.

Clark held Diana's and asked, "What is it that you want to tell me, Di?"

"Can you sit next to me, Kal?"

Clark brought his seat over and sat next to Diana. "What is it, Di?"

Diana took Clark's hand placed it on her belly and smiled. Clark looked into Diana's eyes and immediately understood. "When-when did you find out?" Clark almost stammered.

"This morning, my love," said Diana as tears of joy flowed down to her cheeks.

"I'm going to be a father again. Thank you, Di. You have made me very happy," Clark said as he brushed Diana's tears with his thumbs and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Clark knocked on the door of Klara's bedchamber. A sleepy Klara opened the door. "Father? Why are you here? It is still a good two days before the weekend," she said.

"I, uh, actually Diana and I have something important to tell you," Clark said as Diana stepped into the light.

The three of them went into Klara's bedchamber. Clark, Diana and Klara sat on the bed.

Klara asked nervously, "Did I do something to offend you, father? Diana?"

"No. No! We didn't mean to frighten you, Klara. We just wanted to know you if you still wanted to have a mother?" Diana asked Klara.

"I do! I do! I pray for it to the goddess Hera before I sleep every night!" Klara replied quickly understanding what was happening.

"The goddess has answered your prayer, Klara. You are also going to be a big sister," Diana said as she embraced Klara.

"Mother!" said Klara as she returned Diana's embrace. Her emotions getting the better of her.

"I promise to be a good daughter and the best big sister, mother," said Klara.

"I know you will, my love. I know you will," said Diana as she wiped away Klara's tears.


	10. The Devil in the Details

_The Batcave_

"Are you ready to be a god, Mr. Wayne?" Darkseid asked Bruce as he finished adjusting the fitments of the Mech Bat Suit. Bruce took off all of his clothes. Naked, he climbed into the suit. The interior was molded to his body's measurements. He winced as the spinal taps borrowed through skin and bone into the base of his skull and lower back. Bruce felt blood trickling from the wounds.

"Remember, once we integrate you to the suit, you can only leave it for a maximum of three hours or else you would weaken and die. Are you willing to live with that, Mr. Wayne?" Darkseid added.

"Yes, Let's do it!" Bruce replies signaling for Darkseid to install the suit's power source, a battery powered by refined Kryptonite.

When Darkseid completes the installation, he presses a series of buttons on his chair causing the suit to hum and glow an irridescent green.

Inside the suit, the screens within the cowl come alive as information about its various systems flash before Bruce's eyes. The taps at the base of his skull and lower back tingle as the Kryptonite radiation flows within the suit's systems and into Bruce. He feels the energy build up within him as he screams in pain. Darkseid is killing me! He thought to himself.

"The pain you are experiencing is the pain of your re-birth. You were once Bruce Wayne, Batman. Now you are the Batgod!" Darkseid roars in triumph.

"I am the Batgod and I am forever!"

* * *

_Gotham City_

Billy Batson in his guise as Captain Marvel rockets over the Gotham skyline. He was running late. Bruce had left a message for them to meet at a Wayne Enterprises research facility in the outskirts of the city. The message also mentioned they will be testing a new Batsuit for Dick Grayson.

He hovered over the research facility, he saw Bruce in the Mech Bat Suit wave at him. When he flew in closer, Bruce shot two bolts of green energy from his hands. It was too late for Billy to evade the energy bolts as they hit him in the chest full force. The force of the blast reverted Billy into his mortal form. Billy fell forty feet to the ground breaking his arm.

"Bruce, its me, Billy Batson! If this is some kind of joke, you're doing a good job of scaring me, man! Fuck! You made me pee in my pants!" said Billy clutching his right arm.

"I am no longer Bruce Wayne, I am the Batgod!" said Bruce as he slid of his facemask to reveal his face. His eyes were devoid of humanity as they glowed an irridescent green.

Billy realized that if he was going to get out of Gotham alive, he was going to fight his way out. "Shazam!" Billy cried as a bolt of lightning hit him, transforming him back into Captain Marvel.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Bruce. Whatever it is, I can help you," Billy said, trying to reason with Bruce.

"I don't need anybody's help. I am the Batgod!" Bruce roared as he plowed into Billy with his armored shoulder. The force of the blow threw Billy into the side of one of the buildings within the facility. The impact leveled the entire building.

Billy got out from under the collapsed building. Brushing off the debris from his shoulders and said, "We were teammates, man! I'm not gonna fight you!"

Bruce disappears in a flash of green hued light then materializes in front of Billy. He starts pummeling Billy with punches which Billy tries to block with his arms. Billy was able to block some of the punches but most got through, hitting him in the face and the side of the head. Billy falls to his knees dazed and bloodied by Bruce's ferocious onslaught.

Bruce picks Billy up by the neck and says, "You're going to die, don't you know that? You will all die!" Billy squirms from the pressure of Bruce's hand around his neck.

"You were my hero, Bruce. What made you turn against us?" Billy managed to say as Bruce applied more pressure, breaking Billy's neck in the process.

It started to rain when Bruce tosses Billy's lifeless body aside. Billy's body reverted to its mortal form at death. He was only fifteen years old.

* * *

_Smallville_

"Clark! What is this all about?" asked Martha Kent. Clark flew all the way from Metropolis with shopping bags filled with groceries. He cleaned the house and its immediate surroundings. Now he was busy in the kitchen preparing a feast.

"Diana and Klara are coming over, Ma. We have something important to tell you and Pa," Clark said as he tasted the marinara sauce. "I think this needs a bit more pepper."

Jonathan Kent steps into the kitchen. "Clark! Nice to see you, son. My boy's cooking, so I'm guessing Diana and Klara are coming over?" Jonathan as he got a can of soda from the fridge.

"You got that right, Pa. And nope, I'm not gonna tell you why just yet!" said Clark as he chuckled.

"Not fair! We Kent men should stick together!" said Jonathan with mock indignation.

"Later, Pa. You'll know as soon as Ma knows. I suggest you two freshen up. Diana and Klara will be here in a hour or so."

* * *

Diana and Klara step out of a portal which appeared in front of the Kent residence. Giggling as they walked hand in hand. Diana knocked on the door as Klara stood by her side. "Who is it?" asked Jonathan as he opened the door. "Hi! Grandpa!" called out Klara.

"Well, I'll be. It's Diana and Klara! Come on in! Martha! Diana and Klara are here!" said Jonathan as he gave Diana and Klara an embrace.

"Hi! Grandma!" said Klara as she saw Martha coming out from the kitchen.

"My precious! I missed you!" said Martha as she embraced Klara kissing her forehead.

Martha walks over to Diana and they embrace. "I missed you too, Diana! I'm so happy you could visit us!"

Clark sees them as he walks down the stairs from his room. He had just finished freshening up and was in a shirt and jeans. "My favorite girls are here!"

Clark goes over to Diana and Klara. Putting his arms around Diana and Klara, he says, "I think we should tell Ma and Pa why we all are here. Let's all have a seat in the living room."

They all sat in the living room. Diana and Clark sat together on the couch. Martha and Jonathan sat on the separate chairs. Klara sat with Martha. "Clark, what is this is all about?" asked Martha.

"I think you should hear about it from Diana," said Clark as he gently squeezed on Diana's hand.

"I-I am with child. Kal's child. We're pregnant," said Diana as she smiled.

"Well, I'll be! Congratulations you two!" Jonathan stands up and embraces Clark and Diana.

Martha stood up embraced Diana. "Congratulations," she whispered, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Ma," Diana replied.

"Now that we got that out of the way, how about we get us some dinner?" asked Clark.

Happily, they all walked into the dining room.


	11. The Batgod Arises

_The Watchtower_

Clark's shift at monitor duty had ended. He decided to stop by the cafeteria for a cup of coffee before heading for the teleporters. It was the weekend and he was going to visit Diana and Klara. Clark made a mental note to bring along four gallons of strawberry ice cream and two big jars of pickles for Diana. He also had to bring his record player and collection of Beatles albums for Klara.

Entering the cafeteria, Clark heads for the food counter, Clark pours himself a cup of coffee. He sees Dick Grayson sitting alone at one of the tables and decides to go over and have a chat with him.

"Mind if I join you, Dick?" Clark said.

"No, not at all. Please have a seat Superman, I mean Clark," Dick replied with a smile. "I still can't believe it. One day I was with the Titans, the next I'm in the Justice League! Its an honor to serve with you guys!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Dick. Its an honor to have you on the team."

"Thank you, Clark. Congratulations on the baby by the way. I heard about it from Dinah and Zatanna. Please send my regards to Diana."

"Thank you, Dick. Diana will be happy to hear from you. By the way, how is Bruce? I've tried calling and sending him messages. He hasn't returned my calls or answered any of my messages."

"He's busy at his research facility. Last I heard he was working on a new Batsuit for me. I tried dropping by the facility once and he chewed my head off," Dick chuckles.

"That's typical of Bruce. He's such a grouch sometimes," says Clark as the two of them laugh.

"But seriously Dick, if you ever get in touch with him, please tell him I would very much like for us to talk."

"Sure, Clark. Well I have to go now. I still have a shift at monitor duty," said Dick as he stood up from the table.

Clark stands and shakes Dick's hand, saying "Thanks, Dick. I'll be seeing you soon."

* * *

_Gotham City_

In an abandoned warehouse by the Gotham City Dockyards, Joker and Harley Quinn arrive an hour late for a meeting.

As Joker and Harley Quinn enter, the Penguin calls out to them, "Finally, Joker and Harley show up. Why did you call this meeting?"

Joker replies, "I didn't call for this meeting. Do take note that I arrived fashionably late as befits a guest of my standing!"

"If its not you, then who did?" asked Bane.

"Don't tell me we fell for one of Batman's tricks again!" Two-Face said in exasperation.

"I suggest we all get out of here before he arrives and causes trouble for all of us," said Riddler.

The steel doors of the warehouse sound loudly as they were closed with incredible force. A voice from the shadows says, "No one leaves. Alive."

"Batman? Is that you? Show yourself!" yelled Two-Face as takes a defensive stance, a gun in each hand.

From out of the darkness, a beam of green light hits Two-Face and disintegrates him where he stands.

Next, Bruce descends upon Bane. Bruce hits Bane with a flurry of punches. Disoriented from Bruce's punches, Bane strikes out wildly missing Bruce entirely. Bruce steps into him and grabs Bane's arm. Bruce's strength enhanced by the armor, lifts Bane above his head. When Bruce slams Bane's back on his armored knee a cracking sound was heard within the warehouse.

Bruce throws Bane to the ground. Bane tries to stand but could no longer feel his legs. Knowing he was paralyzed from the waist below added to Bane's rage as he grabbed for Bruce. Bruce takes Bane into a sleeper hold and snaps his neck.

Bruce pushes Bane's body aside. His eyes on the remaining criminals in the warehouse.

Penguin stammers, "W-W-Wait! M-M-Maybe we could come to an a-a-arrangement! You're not a killer, Batman!"

"Wrong! I'm no longer the Batman, I am the Batgod!" Bruce roared as he went for Penguin. Bruce picks Penguin up by the neck and squeezes his fingers into it. Penguin wets himself as he chokes to death. Disgusted, Bruce tosses Penguin's body next to Bane's.

Joker, Harley Quinn and Riddler were backed up into a corner of the warehouse.

Joker spoke up, "Look here, _Batgod_ or whatever you call yourself now, I know we had a lot of bad blood between us in the ten years we've known each other, but maybe just this once, you could let Harley and me go. "

"So, that's how its gonna be? You leave me out to dry!" Riddler protested.

Bruce walks towards Riddler. He extends his hand as if to give Riddler a pat on the head. But instead Bruce fires a beam of green energy from his armored hand which disintegrates the Riddler. Bruce then fires on Harley Quinn and disintegrates her as well.

Bruce stands before Joker and lays his hands on Joker's shoulders and says, "I've got something special planned for you."

For almost ten minutes, the Joker's screams filled the warehouse and then it abruptly stopped.

The steel doors burst from their hinges as Bruce steps out into the dockyards his armored hands dripping with the Joker's blood.

Bruce takes a final look around the dockyards and he propels himself into the night sky.


	12. Enter the Darkness

_The Watchtower_

_A month later_

"Wayne Enterprises has given us sixty days to vacate the Watchtower," said Dinah, the current chair of the Justice League informs the members present at the meeting. She flashed a scanned copy of the letter from Wayne Enterprises' legal department on a monitor behind her.

"We have to call Bruce. This has got to be some kind of mistake." said Zatanna the current vice-chair.

"I already did. His secretary keeps brushing me off," replied Dinah.

"If worse comes to worst, we could relocate HQ to Queen Tower," said Ollie.

"We can't do that, Ollie. The Justice League's HQ in a building with civilians? There would be massive collateral damage should we ever come under attack," said Dinah.

"Never thought about it that way, Pretty Bird. Anywhere else we could relocate to? Anybody got other suggestions?" Ollie asked around the room.

"If you don't mind the cold, I have enough room in the Fortess," offered Clark.

"That's brilliant! There are no civilians for hundreds of miles and the Fortress is protected by Kryptonian tech. I don't think we need to put this to a vote," said Dinah, as she looked around the conference room. Everyone present nodded in agreement.

"Then its unanimous, we start moving our equipment and other effects to the Fortress as soon as possible," Dinah added.

"Thank you, Clark. I'm really at a loss why this all happened. I will still try to reach out to Bruce," said Zatanna.

"It's no problem, Zatanna. I won't mind the company at the Fortress," replied Clark.

"How's Diana by the way? We haven't seen her for the last two meetings," Zatanna inquired in a low voice.

"Hippolyta won't let her leave Themyscira unless Klara tags along with her. Hippolyta's quite protective of Diana right now. You ladies are welcome to visit her on the island. She would love that," replied Clark.

"Last item on our agenda is: Billy. Has anybody seen or heard from Billy? Billy usually takes a month or two off. But he usually informs us beforehand. Wally, any luck with Mary and the others regarding Billy's whereabouts?" Dinah asked as she looked at Wally.

"No luck with them, Dinah. But I'm following up on some other leads," Wally replied.

"Thank you, Wally. It seems we're done for the day," said Dinah as she looked down to her notes.

"Has anyone got anything else to say before we adjourn this meeting?" Dinah asked the other Leaguers present. No one gave a reply.

"Since our business for today is done, this meeting is adjourned," said Dinah as she then taps the gavel onto the sounding block.

* * *

_The B__atcave_

Dick and Alfred descend the steps into the Batcave's innermost level. Alfred had called Dick about Bruce's growing reclusiveness. Alfred informed Dick that Bruce has not come out of the Batcave for over two months.

"Why are you here?" Bruce called out from the darkness.

"Master Bruce, we came to see how are. It has been over two months since you left the Batcave," Alfred replied.

"I've been working on something. You can leave now," said Bruce trying to brush them off.

"No, Bruce! I won't let you brush us off again. You're coming with us!" said Dick.

Bruce steps out of the shadows. "Motherfucker!" said under his breath.

"I am not going anywhere!" roared Bruce as he threw a steel cabinet at Dick and Alfred.

Dick and Alfred manage to dodge the steel cabinet. "What the fuck's wrong with you, Bruce?" said Dick as he threw a bola at Bruce.

The bola wrapped its steel cords around Bruce. He snaps the cords effortlessly. Seeing this, Dick hurls two explosive batarangs at Bruce. Two explosions rock the room. But when the smoke clears, Bruce comes out unscathed. "You dare attack the Batgod?" Bruce roared as he zaps Dick with a blast of energy.

Bruce picks Dick up by the collar. "Join me in the darkness, Dick. I could make you a god!"

"What if I don't?" Dick asks.

"Then I kill you. Like I killed Billy. Like I killed the Joker and the others at the warehouse," Bruce said with a smirk.

"Murderer!" roars Dick as he kicks Bruce hard to break Bruce's grip.

From a corner, Alfred fires at Bruce with an M82 Barrett sniper rifle. "Run! Master Dick!" shouts Alfred as the depleted uranium rounds bounce off Bruce's cowl. But it was enough to distract Bruce as he let go of Dick who quickly slips into the shadows of the Batcave.

"Master Bruce! Please stop this madness! We've come to help you!" Alfred calls out to Bruce.

"I don't anyone's help! I am the Batgod!"

Bruce teleports behind Alfred. Alfred tries to fend him off with the M82. He fires until all his rounds are spent. With no more chance of reloading, Alfred smashes the rifle into the side of Bruce's armored cowl. Bruce zaps Alfred with an energy bolt. The shock forces Alfred to his knees.

"Any last words, Alfred?" asked Bruce.

"It was an honor to serve your family. It is my only regret that you had to turn out this way, Master Bruce. Consummatum est!" Alfred replied calmly.

Bruce fires an energy bolt at Alfred and disintegrates him. "Sentimental, old fool!" Bruce says under his breath.

From the shadows, Dick hurls his remaining explosive batarangs at Bruce. The batarangs explode on contact. Not waiting for the smoke to clear, Dick pounces on Bruce. With an anguished scream, Dick repeatedly pummels Bruce's cowl. "Damn you, Bruce! Damn you to hell! You killed Alfred!" roared Dick as tears flowed from his eyes.

Bruce throws Dick into a wall. Dick slides onto the ground. He couldn't move, his spine was broken.

Coughing out blood he asks Bruce as he looks up, "Why, Bruce?"

Bruce lifts up his facemask as he looked down at Dick and said "I am god now."

Bruce reached down for Dick's neck and squeezed until a snap echoed within the room.

Darkseid hovers to Bruce's side and asks, "Do you feel any remorse?"

"No," Bruce replied.

"Then you are a god," said Darkseid.

Bruce presses a series of numbers onto a screen on his forearm which activates the Batcave's self destruct protocol. As Darkseid and Bruce step into a boomtube, a series of explosions had already leveled the Wayne Manor. In a few seconds the explosions will reach the Batcave.


	13. Excited Over Pickles

_Gotham City_

_Two days later_

Clark flew over what was left of the Wayne Manor. Jim Gordon waved to him from below as the police commissioner leaned on an unmarked police car. Jim was already on his fifth cigarette of the day.

The manor grounds were abuzz with activity. Forensic teams sifted through the rubble assisted by K9s and their handlers. Reporters from various networks called out to the commissioner from behind the police barriers, hoping to snag an exclusive.

"We've been through the ruins of the manor for twenty-four hours. So far, we found the body of the Filipino maid. HQ is already getting in touch with her family overseas," Jim Gordon said aloud for the benefit of those in earshot.

"Did you find anything in the Batcave? Any sign of Bruce?" Jim whispered as he came closer to Clark.

"The Batcave's filled with rubble now. But I found Dick's body. His throat had been crushed. No sign of Bruce and Alfred though. Someone might have taken them," replied Clark.

"One thing bothers me, Jim. Underneath the rubble, I found remnants of Apokoliptan tech. I've got a feeling Darkseid is behind this," Clark added.

"With regards to the manner of Dick's death, last week we responded to a crime scene at a warehouse in the dockyards. We found Bane and Penguin dead with their necks broken. Joker got the worst of it though. He was torn limb from limb before he was gutted," said Jim.

"You think these might be related?" asked Clark.

"Hard to say. But with what we've seen at the warehouse, only someone with superhuman strength could have done it. I'll give you a call as soon as I find out something new," said Jim.

The Green Lantern known as John Stewart lands a few feet away from Clark and Jim. He was carrying the bodybag which contained Dick's remains. John said to Jim in a low voice, "I took the liberty of removing the Batsuit and changing Dick into civilian clothes."

Jim nodded and said, "Thank you, John. I'll handle it from here."

As Clark, Jim and John were in a huddle around the bodybag, a representative from Wayne Enterprises approaches them from behind and clears her throat.

Clark, Jim and John turn to acknowledge the statuesque blonde in the smart charcoal grey business suit. "I am Eloise Frost," the woman says as she hands Jim her business card. "The Board of Directors of Wayne Enterprises want to be apprised of the situation. To put it bluntly, the sooner my bosses know what had happened to Mr. Wayne the sooner they could move on with the company's succession process," she added.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you Ms. Frost? Please tell your board of directors they will know what happened to Mr. Wayne as soon as we know about it," said a visibly annoyed Jim Gordon.

"Thank you, Commissioner," said Ms. Frost as she nods to Jim and John. She stares into Clark's eyes and licked her lower lip making him blush.

"Someone's got her eye on the Kryptonian. I'd most certainly tap that, Supes!" John teases Clark.

"John, please," Clark protests.

"I just can't believe these people. Our friend Bruce could be dead or dying and they're more concerned about who gets to be the boss of Wayne Enterprises. Vultures! One and all!" Jim mumbles.

* * *

Unknown to Clark, Jim and John they were being watched. On a hilltop overlooking the manor hidden by an Apokoliptan cloaking device, stood Bruce. Beside him was Darkseid in the Mobius Chair. "We could take them now," said Bruce balling up his armored fists.

"I've never known you to be impatient. You were always cool and calculating. We bide our time for now, Mr. Wayne. Soon you will have your satisfaction and I will have my Grail," said Darkseid.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Dinah and Zatanna step out of a portal in the palace grand hall. There to meet them was Klara. "Welcome to Themyscira! I am Klara," said Klara as she bowed.

Dinah and Zatanna bowed back. "I'm Zatanna, you can call me Zee," said Zatanna.

"And I'm Dinah, happy to meet you Klara."

"Happy to meet you too! I will take you to my mother now. Please follow me," Klara excitedly replied.

Dinah and Zatanna look at each other and follow Klara. "I like her. She's like a little Diana. She's so cute!" said Zee.

Diana was sitting in the sunroom. She was reading a baby book when Klara called out, "Mama! Your friends are here!"

Klara rushes into her arms as Diana gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you for being such a gracious host, Klara."

"You're welcome, Mama. Oh, I have to go now. I still have a training session with General Philippus," said Klara.

"Always listen to the general and your trainors. Take care of youself always. I love you," Diana reminded Klara as they embraced again as Dinah and Zatanna look on.

"I love you too, Mama!" said Klara as she waved to Diana from the door.

Dinah and Zatanna come over to Diana. "You and Klara are so cute! I wanna have a little girl of my own too!" squealed Zatanna as she embraced Diana.

"Look at you! You're pregnant yet you rock that gown. I'm so green with envy!" said Dinah.

"How are you feeling, Di?" asked Zatanna.

"Excited for my babies. But bored most of the time. Mother doesn't want me to leave Themyscira. She will have Artemis take over for me as Wonder Woman in a week or so," rambled Diana as she rubbed her belly.

"Waitaminute! Babies? You're expecting twins?" exclaimed Zatanna.

Diana nods.

"Wow! Congratulations Di!" said Zatanna.

Dinah comes over to Diana to embrace her. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Dinah."

"By the way, we got something for you," said Zatanna.

"XOB RAEPPA!" said Zatanna and a box appears on a table next to Diana.

Reading the box's label, Diana squeals in delight, "Siegel's Pickles! My favorite! Thank you, Zee!"

"That's the first time I've seen someone get so excited over a box of pickles," said Zatanna as she and Dinah watched Diana open a jar of the pickles and began eating.

"What I need now is a bowlful of strawberry ice cream," said Diana as she munched on a pickle.

"Did I hear someone say strawberry ice cream?" said Clark as he stepped into the sunroom wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He carried a tray with four bowls of strawberry ice cream.

"Kal! You're here!" said Diana as she rushed over to Clark to embrace him. Clark returned the embrace as they kissed. Almost forgetting that they had visitors.

Zatanna cleared her throat and it made Clark and Diana break their embrace.

"Sorry about that. We just missed each other a lot," Clark said sheepishly.

"That was pretty steamy," said Dinah with a smirk.

"Strawberry ice cream! Yum!" said Diana as she dug into her bowl putting aside her recent embarrassment.

"That's my girl." says Clark as he smiles and gives Zatanna and Dinah their bowls of ice cream.


	14. Stepping It Up a Notch

_The Fortress_

_Two months later_

"How's your search for Billy going?" Victor asked Wally.

"The lead I got was a bust! It's like Billy doesn't even want to be found. This is so frustrating!" replied Wally.

"Hmmm. We could check the communications logs if you want. We could narrow it down to calls to and from Billy a day to a week before he disappeared," said Victor.

Wally's face brightened. "That's an excellent idea, Vic! Why didn't I think of that?"

Victor scrolled the communications logs and found a call made to Billy on the day of his disappearance. "That's weird, the log only shows the general area where the call originated from. No other details available," said Victor.

"Where did the call come from?" asked Wally.

"Somewhere in the outskirts of Gotham City," said Victor.

"I'm on it. Thanks Vic!" said Wally as got up and sped to the teleporters.

* * *

_Gotham City_

_The outskirts_

Wally teleported into a clearing. "Vic, keep your eyes and ears open. I may need your help," Wally spoke into his communicator.

"You got it, Wally!" replied Victor.

Wally blurred in and out of the fields and forests at the outskirts of Gotham. He zipped by the now abandoned Wayne Enterprises reseach facility. "You see this Vic? Wrecked buildings. There's even a large crater in a field around here," said Wally.

"Looks like the aftermath of a superhero fight from up here. Wally, can you walk towards the treeline to your left? Looks like a body," said Victor.

Wally sped over to the treeline. "Oh, fuck! It's a body alright!" said Wally fighting the urge to retch.

Wally crouched in front of the decomposing body. He poked the body with a stick saying, "Sorry about that. You didn't happen to see Shazam pass by here, did you?"

Wally poked the body one more time when something shiny fell from its ear. It was a JL communicator! "Vic, I think you should beam down here right now!"

"What for? You suddenly got scared or something," teased Victor.

"Its Billy, Vic! We found Billy!"

* * *

_The Fortress_

Dinah called for an emergency meeting. As soon as the members took to their seats, she passed around print outs of the body Wally and Victor found along with a copy of the DNA tests conducted on the body. "We found Billy. Or at least what was left of him. Forensic tests conducted by Victor and Kimiyo show he put up a good fight before being killed by whoever he came up against."

"There was a Wayne Enterprises research facility nearby. Surely there were witnesses who could tell us what happened," said Arthur.

"That's were the weird stuff starts. We couldn't find a single record about the facility except its location," said Victor.

"I'm just talking off the top of my head here, but could it be, the person or persons who killed Billy could be connected with Wayne Enterprises?" inquired Ollie.

"That could explain the missing information on the research facility. We have to tread lightly here. We don't want to scare them off," said Zatanna.

* * *

_Themyscira_

"Mama, its a beautiful day today! We should take a walk in the garden. The sunshine will be good for the twins!" said Klara as she looked up at Diana.

Diana nods in agreement as she takes Klara's hand as they exit a side door into the palace gardens. "I can't wait to be a big sister to the twins, Mama," said Klara. Diana smiles as she gently squeezes Klara's hand.

"Where is your father, by the way? I haven't seen him since breakfast," Diana asked Klara as they walked hand in hand.

"I think father is with Queen Hippolyta, Mama. I saw them talking a while ago by the great hall," Klara replied.

"Let's sit at that bench, Mama," said Klara pointing to a bench under a Jacaranda tree.

As Diana sat, Klara reaches for a daffodil behind the bench. "Mama, this is for you," said Klara as she hands Diana the daffodil.

"Thank you. You're so sweet, Klara," says Diana as they embrace. Diana kisses Klara on both cheeks.

Familiar voices call out to Diana.

"There she is!

"Hi, Diana!"

"Pa? Ma? What brings you to Themyscira?" asked Diana as she stood to embrace Martha and Jonathan.

"Oh, we finally took up Polly's offer for us to vacation on the island. I love the weather here. Nice and warm," replied Jonathan.

"By the way, this is for you," said Jonathan as he hands Diana a daffodil flower.

"Thank you, Pa," replied Diana taking the flower.

"Diana! You have finally met our visitors," Hippolyta calls out to Diana as she walks over to the bench.

Diana and Hippolyta embrace and kiss one another on the cheek.

"Daughter, this is for you," said Hippolyta as she gives Diana another daffodil.

Diana was puzzled. "Mother, what is this about?" Diana asked, holding up the three daffodils.

"The daffodils means new beginnings. Are you ready to make one with me and Klara, Di?" Clark called out from behind the rose bushes.

"Kal!" Diana called out Clark.

Jonathan hands Clark a ringbox and gives him a pat on the back. "Go get her, son," he whispers into Clark's ear.

"Kal, what is this about?"

"I just wanted to ask you something, Diana"

"What is it, Kal?"

Clark clears his throat, opens the ringbox and gets down on one knee and says, "Diana of Themyscira, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" replied Diana as tears of joy flow from her eyes.

Clark and Diana embrace as they share a kiss.

"Di? How about we have the ceremony next week?" Clark asked Diana still not breaking their embrace.

"Let's have it on Saturday, Kal. Ma and Pa Kent are already here. There is still enough time to invite our friends," replied Diana as she looked into Clark's eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Princess. I love you," said Clark.

"I love you, Spaceman."

* * *

Martha Kent stood before a raised dais on the beach near the palace. She was dressed in a light blue grecian gown. Her hair was done in the classic Greek style. She smiled at Hippolyta who stood across from her. Hippolyta was dressed in a white grecian gown with the adornments of her position as Queen of the Amazons.

Jonathan walks to Martha's side wearing a white chiton with a red cloak over his shoulders. "I wish they let me wear pants. Its getting chilly down there," he said with a chuckle. "You look beautiful, Martha," he added.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Jon," said Martha.

"Let's say we ditch this wedding and get frisky," said Jonathan with a chuckle.

Martha raised an eyebrow and said, "Jonathan Kent! I can't believe you just said that! Behave yourself!"

"I was only joking, Martha," replied Jonathan with a chuckle.

Clark could only cover his face at Jonathan's sense of humor.

The blare of the conch signals the start of the wedding procession. The guests stood up and looked towards the palace.

Klara led the procession as she scattered flower petals on the path which lead to the raised dais.

"She so cute!" said Shayera who was standing next to Dinah and Zatanna.

"Since when did you know what cute is, Shayera?" asked Zatanna as she rolled her eyes.

"I know what cute is, Zatanna. I'm not in warrior mode all the time!" replied Shayera.

"Guys! Let's keep our voices down, please!" said Dinah.

Clark smiled as Klara smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up sign. He stood at the foot of the raised dais. He let out a gasp as Diana made her way to the path behind Klara.

Diana slowly walks behind Klara. Her sister Donna two steps behind her. Diana and Donna were similarly dressed in white grecian gowns and golden sandals. On Diana's head she wore a crown of flowers made by Donna and Klara. Diana smiled to the guests on both sides of the path. Diana smiled the warmest as she made eye contact with Clark.

"Its so unfair! How could Diana be pregnant and still look gorgeous in that gown," ranted Zatanna.

"I can see it now, you'll look like a fat cow when you get pregnant!" Shayera teased Zatanna.

"Take that back! Or I'll turn you into a frog!" Zatanna shot back.

"Shhh! The ceremony's about to start," said Dinah as she rubbed the bridge of nose as if trying to fend a headache.

Clark took Diana's hand as she reached the dais. Clark and Diana climbed the steps together and stood before the Oracle, Menalippe.

Menalippe motioned for Clark and Diana to hold hands before her. As Clark and Diana held hands, Menalippe signaled for her assistant to place a sacred cloth over their hands.

Menalippe spoke as she placed her hands upon the cloth, "Diana of Themyscira and Kal-El of Krypton you are two halves of the same soul now reunited. Before the gods and those who are present here today, you are now forever one!"

Menalippe's assistant removes the sacred cloth from Clark and Diana's hands. The newlyweds embrace and kiss. Klara climbs the dais and joins their embrace. Soon, they are joined by Ma and Pa Kent, Queen Hippolyta. Each one giving them congratulations and best wishes.

* * *

_Olympus_

"The Goddess of Truth weds the Sun God. This union is unprecendented," said Hera as she stood with Diana's patrons.

"We shall bless this union," said Aphrodite.

"I agree," replied Athena as Artemis, Hestia, Demeter and Hermes nod in agreement.

"So be it. But I must have your word that you will not interfere in their coming trials," said Hera.

"You have our word," Athena replied.


	15. Tipping Point

_Themyscira_

_Six months later_

Klara had just finished her afternoon training. Humming the chorus of "You're Going to Lose That Girl" by the Beatles, Klara took off her armor to wipe herself down. Klara heard a sound akin to that of a thunderclap. Klara looked up to the sky but it was clear, no sign of a coming storm.

Klara heard a thunderclap again. Followed by another one above the training grounds. She gasped as a boomtube opened up before her.

Klara stepped back and put on her armor as six parademons stepped out from the boomtube. One of them stepped forward and spoke in an alien language, "You are coming with us, girl. Lord Darkseid requires your presence."

Moving at super-speed Klara grabs a dory from one of the nearby weapons racks and smashes the parademon across the abdomen and temple causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

"Ignorant fool! He forgot to turn on his translator!" chuckled the parademon leader.

Turning on his translator, the parademon said, "Lord Darkseid requests your presence. You must come with us!"

"I do not know anyone by the name of Darkseid! My father and mother told me never to talk to strangers!" Klara replied as she assumed a defensive stance.

The parademon leader nodded to the parademon nearest him. The parademon threw a net over Klara. The net emitted shocks that would have subdued a full-grown man but it only fueled the anger of the half-Kryptonian, half-Apokoliptan girl.

With a warrior's cry, Klara breaks free of the net, tearing it into shreds. Enraged, she swings her dory at the parademon's legs making him fall flat on his back. Klara then smashes the dory's butt into his temple rendering the parademon unconscious.

"Careful, we've got a feisty one here! Remember, Lord Darkseid wants her alive!" the parademon leader reminded the others.

Another parademon swoops down to grab Klara from behind. With her enhanced hearing Klara heard his movements from behind and at the last second, Klara evaded his hold forcing him to miss and expose his back to her. Klara delivers several strikes to the back of his head which sent the parademon face first into the dirt of the training area, his helmet broken exposing the parademon's misshapen face.

Klara headed for the parademon nearest her. In a panic, the parademon shot Klara with his blaster. "Fool! Lord Darkseid wants her alive!" called out their leader.

The force of the blast threw Klara into the weapons racks. The parademons were surprised when they saw Klara stand up and wipe the blood from her mouth. "You shouldn't have done that. Now, you've made me very angry!" Klara called out to the parademons.

Klara rushed into the parademons. Twirling the dory in her hands, she executed various strikes which sent each one of them flying into the training ground walls, all of them unconscious.

Using her enhanced vision, Klara saw other boomtubes opening up around the island. Klara immediately took off for the palace. She must warn the amazons of the coming danger!

* * *

Bruce and Darkseid exited a boomtube which materialized in the middle of the training grounds. "Where is the girl? Where is the Grail?" asked Darkseid.

"Apologies Lord Darkseid! The girl was too strong for us. Please give us another chance to capture her!" wailed the parademon leader as he prostrated himself in front of Darkseid.

"That was your only chance. I will let the Batgod deal with you!" replied Darkseid.

Bruce stood before the parademons as they begged for their lives. From his armored hand he produced a ball of green energy which instantly turned the parademons into smoldering corpses.

* * *

Klara flew onto Diana's balcony. "Mama!" called out.

Diana rushed to open the balcony doors. "What happened Klara? Why is there blood on your armor and dory?" asked Diana.

"I was attacked by flying creatures that came out of a tube of light. At first they spoke in words I did not understand and then they spoke in our tongue. They wanted to take me to a Lord Darkseid. But I fought them off," replied Klara.

"Oh, my sweet Klara! I would have died if something bad had happened to you!" said Diana as she tearfully embraced Klara.

"We must warn the others, Mama," said Klara. Diana nodded in agreement.

As Diana and Klara headed for the great hall, the palace was rocked by an explosion. Diana and Klara were buried under rubble.

Before the dust could settle, Klara burst out from underneath the rubble and hurriedly looked for Diana. "Mama! I'll get you out!"

Small but strong hands clawed through the rubble as if it were sand. With a grunt, Klara finally pulled Diana out from underneath the rubble. Brushing off the dust from Diana's face, Klara said, "Mama! I've got you. Please wake up. We must get to Con and Cassie!"

Diana regained consciousness. She stood up on unsteady legs, Klara rushed to her side. "Let's go, Mama?"

As Diana and Klara rushed up the grand stairs, the parademons have breached the palace walls. General Philippus and the royal guard rushed towards the breach to repel the intruders. An explosion scattered the combatants. When the dust settled, Bruce made his way through the breach. Cutting down anyone who stood in his way.

"Bruce!" Diana called out. Picking up a xiphos from a fallen royal guard, Diana went for Bruce.

Diana hacked at Bruce's neck. The xiphos broke. "You shouldn't have done that, Diana," said Bruce as he backhanded Diana. The force sent Diana into a wall.

"Mama!" Klara cried out. Dory in hand, she stood in between Diana and Bruce. She waved the dory menacingly trying to ward off Bruce.

"Do you think you could stop me from killing your stepmother, child?" said Bruce as he raised his armored fist forming a ball of energy.

Before Bruce could discharge the energy ball, Clark swoops in and plows into Bruce. Clark and Bruce emerge on the other side of the palace. With the sound resembling that of a thunderclap a boomtube appeared. Bruce pulled Clark into it as it closed.

As she stood up, Diana saw the boomtube disappear. "Kal! Husband!" she called out.

Hippolyta and a company of amazons ran up the stairs. Fighting their way through the remaining parademons.

Klara went to Diana's side. "Mama, are you alright? Let's go get Con and Cassie."

Diana nodded. She set aside what had happened to Clark for the meantime. First, she needed to make sure her children were safe and accounted for. Afterwards, she will rain down hell on whomsoever wanted to hurt her and her family!

Diana and Klara ran through the corridors toward the nursery. A company of parademons stood outside the nursery's doors. Diana and Klara could hear Connor and Cassandra's wails from outside the door. Diana looked at Klara and said, "I believe the general taught you how to fight in a melee. We watch each other's backs. We do this together."

"Together, Mama. For Con and Cassie," said Klara.

Diana picked up a discarded dory and together she and Klara rushed for the nursery doors. Moving as one, they bobbed and weaved into the throng of parademons. When Diana and Klara reached the door they left a trail of broken and unconscious parademons.

The infants Connor and Cassandra cooed as they saw Diana. Diana gently placed Connor into Klara's arms as she carried Cassandra. "We have to get to mother. We have to get Con and Cassie to a safe place. We could still be under attack," said Diana.

Hippolyta makes her way into the nursery. "How are the twins?" she asked.

"They are fine, mother. We need to get them somewhere safe. We could still be under attack," Diana replied.

"I agree. We retreat into the jungles for the meantime. We use the passageways beneath the palace and head into the jungles. From there, we gather our forces and plan for a counter attack." said Hippolyta.

* * *

Diana, Klara and Hippolyta with the other amazons made their way from the nursery into the cellars of the palace. As they stood before the entrance of the secret passageway, Diana gently placed Cassandra into Hippolyta's arms, saying, "Mother, I am staying. I need to know what happened to Kal."

Hippolyta understood what Diana meant. She let out a sigh and said, "I understand, Diana. I trust in your abilities. But please, please be careful."

"I will, mother," Diana replied.

Klara who was carrying Connor said, "Mama, I could go with you. I could help."

Sighing Diana said to Klara, "I want you to watch over your little brother and sister for me. Will you do that for me?"

Klara replied her voice breaking a bit, "I will, Mama. I promise."

After saying their goodbyes to each other, Diana closed the door to the passageway.

With xiphos and shield, Diana scaled the stairs of the palace keep.


	16. The Rescue

_Themyscira_

Deep in the Themysciran jungle, Hippolyta, General Philippus and Epione were in a deep conversation in the Queen's tent.

"My Queen, you should not have allowed the princess to remain within the city. She is still weak from giving birth to her twins," said Epione the healer.

"I agree with Epione, your Highness. Despite being favored by the gods, the princess is still not up to full strength," said Philippus.

"What would you have had me do? Forcibly take her with us in shackles? I know she is not yet at full strength but I believe in Diana and in her abilities. You trained her, Philippus. You should know for yourself how resourceful she is!" responded Hippolyta.

"Diana is a strong-willed woman and she will not sit down and let others do the fighting for her!" Hippolyta added.

"We apologize my Queen. We were just concerned for the princess," said Philippus.

Hippolyta replied, "There is nothing to apologize for, Philippus, Epione. Just like me, the both of you just want to look out for Diana. But keeping her away from the fighting is not our way."

Unknown to Hippolyta, Philippus and Epione, Klara had heard everything.

I have to go to Mama. She might need my help, Klara thought to herself.

Klara made sure that Connor and Cassandra were safely asleep in Epione's tent. Klara silently put on her armor and with dory in hand, she made her way to the path that will lead her back to the palace.

* * *

Diana stealthily climbed the stairs to her bedchamber. So far she had not run into any parademons. But she could hear them wandering within the palace.

The bodies of the fallen, amazon and parademon alike lined the corridors. As she turned a corner, Diana said a prayer for her fallen sisters. There will be plenty of time to honor them later.

Diana finally reached her bedchamber. As she closed the door behind her, Diana went to her wardrobe. There was a portion within the wardrobe where Diana let Clark keep some of his personal belongings. Diana searched through them until she found what she was looking for, Clark's motherbox from back when he was commander of Darkseid's legions.

Diana then pressed a switch which opened a hidden compartment in her wardrobe. Inside the compartment was her golden armor and helm which was forged by the god Hephaestus. Kal is going to need all the help he can get and I am going to give it to him! Diana thought to herself as she silently put on her armor.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Klara flew into Diana's balcony. "Mama, are you here?" she called out.

An armored hand grabbed Klara from behind. "Klara! What are you doing here? Did I not tell you to look after Con and Cassie?" asked Diana feeling a bit irritated at Klara's disobedience.

Klara replied, "I'm sorry, Mama. But I heard the Queen, the general and Epione say that you were not at full strength. I just wanted to help you."

"That's why I came back for this armor, Klara. Now you leave me with no other choice but to take you along with me. The are still parademons patrolling the city and I can't take the risk of you running into them," said Diana.

"I promise never to leave your side, Mama."

"I will hold you to that promise," said Diana as she embraced Klara.

* * *

Diana found her JL communicator on her nightstand. She put it into her ear and whispered, "Victor, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Diana. Long time since I last heard from you. What's up?" Victor replied.

"Themyscira came under attack by forces loyal to Darkseid this morning. They took Kal. I need the League's assistance in getting him back," said Diana.

Victor replied, "Say no more, Diana. I'm locking on to your signal right now. Porting Wonder Woman plus one in five seconds!"

* * *

_Apokolips_

Clark wakes up with a start. He feels feverish and is covered in cold sweat. His arms ache as he finds himself shackled and suspended three feet off the ground. Clark struggles to free his wrists but to no avail. The chains and shackles might be laced with Krptonite. He thought to himself.

"Don't even try breaking free, Kent. Darkseid made sure those shackles are unbreakable. Just like this armor!" said Bruce.

"What made you turn against us, Bruce?" asked Clark.

Bruce pauses for a few seconds as if to gather his thoughts and then Bruce starts to ramble, "Do you know how it feels to be the second choice, Kent? Diana went to me when you disappeared. I thought I did a good job trying to convince her you weren't coming back. But she still hoped you would, Kent. Then one day Hal and John got lucky. Lashina reached out to them because she didn't your bastard to grow up under the shadow of Darkseid. You ruined everything for me, Kent!"

"I ruined everything? You drove away most of the people who cared for you because of your obsession with the darkness!" Clark replied.

"The Darkness was my only solace, Kent. Its what kept me going as Batman. Its what drives me now as the Batgod!" roared Bruce.

"Drives you to harm and kill, Bruce?" Clark asks Bruce.

Bruce walks out on Clark. He slams the heavy steel door shut.

* * *

_The Fortress_

Diana and Klara materialize within the monitor womb. Klara embraces Diana at the waist. "Do you feel cold, my child?" asked Diana.

"No, Mama. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden," said Klara looking up at Diana.

"Oh, it was your first to time to teleport. Don't worry, you will get used to it," Diana assured Klara.

"Who do we have here?" asked Victor from behind his work station.

"Victor! This is Klara. Please say hello to Victor, Klara," said Diana.

"Hello, Victor. I'm Klara. I have heard a lot about you," said Klara offering her hand to Victor.

Victor takes her hand and says, "Nice to meet you, Klara."

"Princess! I came as soon as I heard!" Artemis burst in through the door.

"How is the Queen?" Artemis asked.

"The Queen is well. She along with General Philippus and several captains of the Bana are in the jungles planning to retake the city from Darkseid's hordes," replied Diana.

"Why are you here then, Princess?" asked Artemis.

"They took Kal. I have to get him back," she replied.

"I understand. When do we leave for Apokolips? And will this little fighter be coming with us?" asked Artemis as she gave Klara an embrace.

"She will stay here," said Diana sternly.

"Mama, I want to go with you," Klara protests.

Diana kneels to Klara's level, she puts her hands upon Klara's shoulders and says, "Apokolips is a dangerous place. I love you so much that if something bad were to happen to you, it would be the death of me."

Klara wipes Diana's tears with her thumbs and says, "I have to go with you, Mama. I do not know what it is. But something inside me tells me I have to."

"There is really no use trying to argue with you. Is there?" Diana asked Klara as their eyes met.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Klara."

* * *

_Themyscira_

A member of the royal guard came running to the Queen's tent. "Your Highness! General Philippus! Klara has been reported missing. We have searched the entire camp for her. She may have gone back to the city."

"Why am I not surprised this would happen?" Hippolyta said as she looked knowingly at General Philippus.

"Thank you, Io. You may return to your post," said Hippolyta.

"At once, Queen Hippolyta, General Philippus," replied Io as she bowed and ran back to her post.

"Diana and Klara share an extraordinary bond. I feel it in my bones the two of them are up to something," said Hippolyta.

* * *

_Apokolips_

A boomtube opens up at a dumpsite within the slums of Armagetto. Diana, Klara, Artemis and Guy Gardner exit the boomtube. "Mama, it seems I've been here before. Everything seems vaguely familiar. Even the smell in the air," whispered Klara.

"Diana, can the motherbox tell us where Supes is?" asked Guy.

"Yes, it is attuned to his unique physiology. It says Kal is somewhere within that group of buildings beyond the Tower of Rage," Diana replied.

"State your business here in Apokolips, intruders!" roared Orion as he hovered before Diana and Guy. Artemis moves forward to shield Klara.

"So, how is it being ruler of Apokolips, Lord Orion?" asked Diana as she removed her helm.

"Legs! I did not recognize you! That armor of yours does a good job of hiding your curves. What brings you here to Apokolips?" said Orion.

"Themyscira was attacked by forces loyal to Darkseid. They have abducted my husband, Kal-El. His motherbox tells us that he is somewhere within those group of buildings beyond the Tower of Rage," replied Diana.

"Wait a minute! You say you're married to Kal-El? That lucky son of a bitch!" asked Orion.

Rolling her eyes at Orion's comment, Diana asked, "Will you help us, Lord Orion?"

"I will! It is time for Apokolips to finally be free of Darkseid's influence once and for all!" said Orion in his booming while giving Diana a wink.

She rolls her eyes at Orion. You owe me bigtime, Kal-El!

* * *

A loud explosion rocks Darkseid's hideout. Diana, Orion, Artemis and Guy storm into the hideout from the breach in the wall created by Guy's wrecking ball construct. Artemis and Guy cut a swath through the massed parademons. Diana and Orion search for Clark and Darkseid, repectively.

Clark hears the commotion going on outside his cell. He struggles with the shackles when Klara phases through the ceiling.

"Klara? Be careful, the chains and shackles could be laced with Kryptonite!" said Clark.

Klara smiles and puts a finger to her lips. Klara places her hands on Clark's wrists and phases his wrists free from the shackles.

"Wow! When did you find out you could do that?" asked Clark.

"A little over a year, father," replied Klara as she smiled.

"And you didn't tell me? What else could you do?" asked Clark.

"What else could I do? I don't get sick from the green rocks. I think we should go now, father. Mama and the others should be finished with the parademons by now," Klara added.

"Kal!" Diana called out as Clark and Klara burst out from the basement.

Just as Clark was about to land near Diana, Bruce plows into him. Bruce and Clark go through a wall and crash into a landfill. They exchange punches as soon as they get to their feet. Bruce's armor rattles from Clark's punches. Don't hold back, Clark! One of us going to die today. Bruce thought to himself.

"You've improved, Kent. No longer the bumbling superhero who mostly relied on his strength. Your amazon bitch trained you well!" said Bruce as he tried to rile Clark.

"You don't talk about Diana that way!" roared as he delivered a punch that left a large dent on Bruce's helm.

"That's it Kent! Don't hold back!" roars Bruce.

A boomtube opens up behind Clark. Darkseid emerges from the boomtube and fires a beam of concentrated red solar energy at Clark.

Clark is hit by the beam. Taking the advantage, Bruce stabs at Clark's chest with a Kryptonite-laced dagger. The dagger penetrates Clark's chest just below his heart.

"Kal! No!" roared Diana as she flies into Bruce. The dagger still imbedded in Clark's chest.

"Wearing armor now, Diana? Not as strong as you used to be?" asked Bruce.

Diana grit her teeth and slashed her xiphos repeatedly upon Bruce's armor.

Eventually, Diana's attack takes its toll on Bruce's armor causing pieces to break and fall off. The force of Diana's blows knock Bruce around within the armor. Concussed, Bruce falters then falls to his knees.

"Why Bruce?" asked Diana.

"You were my world, Diana."

"I was never part of your world. Your world has always been covered in darkness." replied Diana.

Diana then rips off the armor's power supply rendering Bruce immobile.

* * *

Klara makes her way to Clark. Using her phasing powers, Klara removes the Kryptonite dagger from Clark's chest and throws it into a fire pit.

"Father, get up," Klara whispered into Clark's ear.

"That's my, girl. Stronger than her old man," said Clark as he smiled at Klara.

Seeing that his plan is in shambles and his ally lying in a heap, Darkseid opens a boomtube. But before he could cross over, Clark slams into the Mobius Chair knocking Darkseid off of it. The link between Darkseid and the Chair is cut off causing the boomtube to lose power and dissipate.

Darkseid lies on the ground. He struggles to get up but his legs have atrophied since his defeat by Clark's hands years ago. Orion goes over to him and says, "You are not going anywhere, father. You will have to answer for your crimes against the inhabitants of Apokolips and the other worlds you have conquered. The Green Lantern Corps will take you into their custody and bring you to Oa for incarceration in their sciencecells."

Guy Gardner appears with Kilowog and Arisia Rrab to transport Bruce and Darkseid to Oa.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Orion," said Clark as he offered his hand to Orion.

Orion took Clark's hand and replied, "The pleasure is all mine, Kal-El. And may I say, I envy you for having a demi-goddess for a wife."

Clark goes over to Diana and says, "Thank you, Di. I'm starting to feel like a gentleman in jeopardy. You always come to my rescue."

"You would have done the same for me, Kal." Diana replied as she and Clark embrace.

"I would. And many times over, my love," said Clark as he kissed Diana's lips.

"My love," replied Diana as she kissed Clark back.

Artemis clears her throat. "We should be going back to Themyscira."

Diana replied as her face reddened, "Why, yes! Of course! We should be going."

"More of that later?" Clark whispered into Diana's ear.

"Maybe," replied Diana as she smiled at Clark seductively.

* * *

_Themyscira_

Hippolyta, General Philippus and the amazon army emerge from the jungles only to find out that the parademons have abandoned their siege.

Without hope of coming reinforcements, the remaining parademons assembled in the middle of the square and dropped their weapons to their feet.

Green Lanterns Simon Baz, Jessica Cruz and Soranik Natu appear in the skies above the Themyscira. In moments, they land before Hippolyta and General Philippus. "Greetings, Queen Hippolyta. I am Soranik Natu and these are Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz. We are tasked to bring these parademons to Oa."

"Welcome to Themyscira, Green Lanterns. Any news from my daughter and her husband?" asked Hippolyta.

"They are safe, your Majesty. They should be on their way back to Themyscira already," replied Jessica.

At that moment, with a sound resembling that of a thunderclap, a bombtube opens up within the square.

"Diana!" Hippolyta calls out as Diana, Clark and Klara step out of the boomtube. Artemis followed closely behind.

Diana and Hippolyta embrace and exchange kisses on the cheek. She motions for Clark and Klara to join in the embrace.

The amazons rejoice at the triumphant return of their princess when in the momentary confusion, a pacifier disguised as a parademon grabs Klara from behind. Clark tries to break Klara free when he is shot down by a beam of green Kryptonite energy. The pacifier speaks in Darkseid's voice, "It seems I have failed in my mission to obtain the Grail. The child is a product of two godly races, Kryptonian and Apokoliptan. She would have been an exeptional herald but it was not to be. Now she will have to die. If you try to break her free from my pacifier's grasp, there will be an energy blast which will kill everyone and everything on this island, including you Kal-El! The choice is yours: One death or the death of many!"

"Damn you, Darkseid!" cursed Clark.

"Father, listen to me. I can do this. Please trust in me!" Klara called out to Clark.

The pacifier launches itself into the air with Klara in its arms. Sensing that she was at a safe distance, Klara starts to phase through the pacifier's clutches. The pacifier's AI senses an escape attempt and initiates its self-destruct protocol and explodes in mid-air.

Klara is caught in the blast radius. Clark and Diana rocket through the air to catch her. The sight of Klara caused Diana to sob. Half of Klara's body was covered with burns.

"Did I save them, Mama?" Klara asked.

"Yes, you did. You saved us all!" replied Diana.

"I told you, father. I told you I could do it," smiled Klara as her color changed to a deathly pallor. She was fading fast.

"Klara! Don't you give up on me," whispered Clark.

"Take her to the sun, my child," says a voice inside Diana's mind.

At once Diana informs Clark, "Kal! The sun! Take her to the sun!"

Clark nods and rockets through the atmosphere.

* * *

Diana lands before Hippolyta. "How is Klara?" she asked Diana as they held hands.

"Klara got caught in the blast. It hurts my heart to think about her wounds, mother. I don't want to lose her!" said Diana trying to stop her tears from flowing.

* * *

_Near the sun_

Clark flew for hours before reaching the sun. As soon as they were at a comfortable distance, Clark let Klara absorb the sun's healing rays. Before his eyes, Klara's wounds began to heal at an astonishing pace.

Three hours later as Clark and Klara enter Earth's atmosphere, Klara opens her eyes and says, "I saw my mother, father. She says to tell you that she is at peace. I know the truth now."

* * *

_Themyscira_

Half a day went by. Diana immersed herself in taking care of her twins, Connor and Cassandra. Deep in her heart she said a silent prayer for Klara.

The twins already asleep. Diana lay in bed when she heard the familiar thud of Clark's feet touching down on her balcony. "Kal! Klara!" she called out.

"Mama, I feel better now," said Klara as she reached out for Diana.

"My child, I thought we lost you! I love you!" said Diana as she embraced Klara kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"Can I sleep near the twins tonight, Mama? But first I have to go to Queen Hippolyta. She might be worried about me," asked Klara.

"Yes, you may. My love," replied Diana.

Klara steps out of Diana's bedchamber. Clark and Diana could hear the amazons in the corridors rejoice at the sight of Klara as she makes her way to the Queen's bedchamber.

Clark takes Diana into his arms and says, "Hello there, Mrs. Kent. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, Mr. Kent," Diana replies as they share a passionate kiss.


	17. Epilogue (All's Well That Ends Well)

_Arkham Asylum_

_Gotham City_

_Sixteen years later_

It was a warm spring day as Clark flies into Gotham. He lands just in front of the asylum's main gate. Clark is immediately buzzed in by security. "I'm sorry Mr. Kent, but you'll have to leave that with us," a male nurse says to Clark as he points at the cakebox Clark was carrying.

"Can you make sure Patient 27 has a slice after his dinner?" said Clark.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Kent. I'll personally take it to him after his dinner," replied the nurse.

"Thank you."

An orderly approaches Clark and accompanies him to the garden. The orderly pointed to the part of the garden where Bruce was sitting. Clark had been coming here once a month but it still breaks his heart to see that the years have been unkind to his friend. Bruce was gaunt and his skin had a ghostly pallor.

Clark walked over to Bruce and said, "Happy birthday, Bruce. I brought you a cake. But I had to leave it at the nurse's station. They said you could have a slice after you take your dinner later. How is it going, Bruce? I hope you're feeling much better."

Bruce was unresponsive as he appeared to be staring into space. Clark takes a piece of tissue to wipe off some spittle from Bruce's mouth.

Clark sat with Bruce for an hour until Dr. Joan Leland approached him and said, "Patient 27 hasn't been responding well to his treatments these past few months. Most of the time he's like this, almost catatonic. There are days when he is cognizant. But those days are few and far between."

"Please don't give up on him, Dr. Leland. He was a part of the Justice League he deserves nothing less," said Clark.

"I will do everything that I can, Mr. Kent," replied Dr. Leland.

Clark takes a look at his watch and says, "I have to go now. I still have to meet up with my family. Thank you, Doctor. See you again in a month, Bruce."

To Clark and Dr. Leland's astonishment, Bruce responds. In a gravelly voice Bruce says, "Sss-See-See you. Ta-Thank-thank you, Clark."

"You're welcome, Bruce," said Clark as he placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

* * *

_Themysciran Embassy_

Diana stood at the embassy's rooftop as she waited for Clark to arrive. She knew Clark had gone to visit Bruce in Arkham. He had been doing so on a monthly basis for five years since Bruce was brought back from Oa.

It had been ten years since the deaths of Jonathan and Martha Kent. The Kents were caught in a freak storm as they drove back home to Smallville from Metropolis. Diana, Klara and the twins, Connor and Cassandra had been Clark's lifelines. Clark had been wracked with guilt that with all the Kryptonian technology he had at his disposal he wasn't able to save them. Maybe this was Kal's way to make up for it, she told herself.

Diana's face lit up as she saw Clark on the horizon. "You didn't wear your Superman suit?" asked Diana as Clark landed onto the roof.

"Nope. I decided to go to Gotham as Clark Kent and besides everyone by now knows Clark Kent and Superman are one and the same," replied Clark as he takes Diana in his arms kissing Diana on her forehead.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Mr. Kent," said Diana.

"Got Bruce to talk. He said thank you. Its not much but its a start," replied Clark.

"That's excellent news, Kal. Your visits to him are finally paying off."

"I guess they do, Di."

* * *

A Themysciran royal guard steps out onto the roof, bows and then says, "My Queen, the prince and princess have arrived from Themyscira via the portal."

"Thank you, Iocaste we shall meet them in the study," Diana replies.

"As you wish, your highness," Iocaste replies as she bows and steps back into the building.

* * *

"Mother! Father! We missed you!" said Cassandra as she embraced Diana and Clark.

"Con? Don't tell me you didn't miss us?" said Diana as she pouted and motioned for Connor to join in the embrace.

Connor joins Diana, Clark and Cassandra in the embrace. "Aww! I missed you Mom! I missed you too, Dad."

"We came as soon as we heard from Klara. Anybody know what this is all about?" asked Connor.

"Your guess is as good as mine, son. Klara didn't say anything to me or your mother. She just asked for all of us to be here for dinner. Klara also said she would be bringing along a guest. Barring any last minute League business, she'll be here in an hour or so," Clark replied.

Diana thought back to five years ago when Klara won the games that hailed her as the next Wonder Woman after Artemis. A smile came across her face feeling proud of her step-daughter.

"Mother, what could it be?" Cassandra asked Diana.

"I don't have a clue, Cassie. Let's leave it to your sister Klara to tell us all later," replied Diana.

"How about Grandma Lyta? Is she coming?" asked Connor.

"Grandma Lyta is already here," Hippolyta said as she entered the study.

Cassandra and Connor rushed into Hippolyta's arms. "My not so little stars! Look at how you've grown! Its so nice to see you again. I missed you so much!"

"What have you been doing, Grandma?" asked Connor.

"After abdicating as queen eight years ago, I quietly took on the position as ambassador. I have been busy establishing diplomatic relations with other countries. I must admit, I enjoyed the travel and the experience. It was quite exhilarating!" replied Hippolyta.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed your new role, Ma," said Clark.

"I heard you have been doing well as CEO for the Themyscira House Foundation. Your use of Kryptonian tech in revitalizing arid lands in Somalia is a godsend. I am so proud of you Kal-El," said Hippolyta.

"Thank you, Ma!" said Clark as he rubbed the back of his head. Diana looks at him proudly.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, a knock on the door calls their attention. Klara walks in with Arthur Curry, Jr. "Hello everyone. I know you have all met Artie. We have something to tell you."

All of a sudden, Clark got nervous. Snap out of it, Clark! He chided himself. Putting up a brave face, Clark asks Klara, "What is it, Klara?"

Arthur Jr. nods to Klara. "Artie proposed. I-I said yes!" Klara said as she showed everyone the engagement ring on her finger.

"Congratulations!" said Diana as she rushed to embrace Klara. "Thank you, Mama!" replied Klara.

As Diana and Klara end their embrace, Hippolyta embraces Klara, "I am so happy for you, my grandchild."

"Thank you, grandmother," Klara whispered as the deepened her embrace.

"I knew it! I knew it! Congratulations, sis!" said Cassandra as she joined Hippolyta and Klara's embrace.

"Welcome to the family, Artie," said Clark as he and Arthur Jr. shook hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent, er, Superman?" replied Arthur Jr.

"Its Clark, Artie," Clark said with a smile. Arthur Jr. nods and returns Clark's smile.

Connor gives Arthur Jr. a pat on the back and says, "Way to go, Artie. You take good care of my sister, OK?"

"I will. Thank you, Con," replied Arthur Jr.

Another knock calls their attention. Ferdinand steps in to announce that dinner is served. Ferdinand noticed that the women were teary-eyed but politely kept to himself knowing Diana will tell him sooner or later.

* * *

After the family had a lively dinner. Clark and Diana spent the night at the embassy's stateroom.

Diana says, "Tonight had been a night for announcements. I also have an announcement to make, Kal."

"What is it, Di?" Clark asked.

"Kal, I am with child again." Diana replies.

"Really?" Clark asks. Diana nods and places Clark's hand on her belly. Diana smiles.

"Best news I've heard, my love," said Clark as he kissed Diana.

"Beloved," said Diana as she kissed Clark back.

THE END


End file.
